Kingdom Hearts 3
by Blue Jae
Summary: Takes place 3 years after KH2. Sora, Riku, and Kairi go on another adventure after the worlds are threatened by a group looking for something called the Omega, supposedly able to give it's user unimaginable power.
1. Chapter 1

First off, this is my second attempt at a story. I've had many ideas of a kingdom hearts 3, so I thought I should make a story. The beginning might be a little slow, but I hope to get it better. And eventually I will put something with the knights in the secret ending. At the beginning of this, it is ment to be the letter Mickey sends Sora, Riku, and Kairi at the end of KH2. The rating is for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I'm gonna say this ONLY once, I don't own ANYTHING! If I did, Kingdom Hearts 3 would already be made. Okay, I will tell about characters I made up. Man, I hate disclaimers.

* * *

Sora, Riku, Kairi,

With the worlds at peace, we wonder, will we see all of our friends again? All of the people you've met have had an effect in your life. Good or bad, dark or light. Keep those experiences in your heart. If you keep those memories of your friends close to your heart and never forget them, than those friends will always be with you, and in turn, you will always be with them.

Most importantly, keep each other close. The three of you have a connection like no other. Together, your hearts are more powerful than any weapon on any world. One day, if darkness consumes the worlds or if the walls of the worlds break down, you may get separated from each other. Also, always remember, don't let the dark tempt you, and don't let the light fool you. Dark isn't always bad while light isn't always good.

We may never see each other again, but we will always be together in our hearts.

Mickey

* * *

"Something's never change, do they?"

Three teenagers were sitting on a tree on a small island. It was overlooking a sunset over an orange sea. The person on the far right had spiky brown hair that went in every direction. He wore a bright red t-shirt, loose jeans with a black belt around his waist, and black shoes that looked a little big for his feet. Around his neck was a silver chain with a little silver crown attached, and on his hands were black fingerless gloves. He was the one who just talked. His name was Sora.

"I know. It's so amazing. We've always looked at the sunset this way since we were, what…5? Now, 13 years later, we look at it the same way." The girl next Sora said. She had red hair down to a little past her shoulders and had bangs a little over her eyes. She wore a purple tank top with a matching short purple skirt. On each arm she wore two bracelets and on her neck was a black choker and a chain with some beautiful rock on it. Her name was Kairi.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" The last teen said followed by a sigh. He had silver hair down to the middle of his back and his eyes were barely visible under his bangs. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt with an unzipped white vest over it, long, baggy dark jeans, and a wristband on his right arm. His name was Riku.

"I've been wondering for a while," Kairi started, "in a few weeks, when we graduate and go to really live life, do you think we will keep watching the sunset like this?"

"No doubt. We've been together through everything. Things will change, but we will always stay together." Sora said.

"Yeah, against Xehanort, Xemnas, coning back to school after that…" Riku counted off.

"Man, going back to school was worse than everything." Sora said.

"He, he, I know," Kairi laughed, "Riku was put in our grade and you were put in classes with 'special help'."

"Tell me about it. Being with you guys in school was like hell," Riku laughed, "just kiddin."

The three sat in peaceful silence again staring at the sun. It had been 3 years since Riku and Sora had returned to Destiny Islands and they had lived life like normal teenagers. Every free night they had, they came back to the island they always used to play at when they were younger. Now, the sun was almost set and darkness almost covering the sky. Suddenly Sora jumped off the tree.

"Sorry, gotta go. I forgot that mom wanted me back before sunset. Man, she's gonna kill me…" He said while starting to run towards his boat.

"Maybe we should start heading home, too." Riku said to Kairi.

"Okay, let's go." Kairi said as she and Riku walked towards their boats. They said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

The room was dark. In it was five people, almost completely hidden by the darkness. There was a light in the middle of the room, however, that showed their outlines. Three of the people were grouped on one side while the other two were on the other side, separated.

"How much longer must this take?" A feminine voice said. She was separate from the group of three.

"Our brother isn't here…" Said one of the men in the group of three. From his outline you could tell he had longer hair than the rest of them.

"…and won't be for a long time." Said another of the three. He was the biggest of the three, taller and, you could tell, stronger. He had a deep voice.

"You know as well as I do, Sorceress, that we can't do this without him." The man in the middle of the other two said. He seemed to be the leader of the three.

"I know that it will be extremely hard to get him. He is a strong person with a strong heart, and from what I've heard he's a…" The man who hadn't spoke yet said.

"That's why I have help. Ha ha ha…" the woman started, "it's amazing what a simple lie kan do. My 'help' has already started getting our member and destroying our enemies…"

"Yes," the leader of the group of three said, "the seven princesses and the keyblade masters."

"All in time," the woman said in a dark voice, "this kan and will happen in time."

* * *

So how was it? Please, if you read it, review it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's my next chappie. Don't really have much to say about it though. Again if you read this please review it.

* * *

The next day.

Riku walked through the entrance to the secret place. Today both Sora and Kairi were busy, so he had decided to visit the island alone. Somehow when he walked in, the cave seemed smaller than he'd remembered. Well, he hadn't been there in at least 8 years. He put his hand on the cold stone as he walked through. As he looked, he saw pictures of a castle and a duck highly resembling Donald. '_Man, Sora must have been psychic or something when he drew these,' _he thought. He laughed at the thought. He looked away from the wall and turned his attention towards the door at the end of the cave. While looking at it, he frowned. '_Brings back bad memories.'_

Quickly he turned away from it, and saw a drawing near the floor that caught his attention. Poorly drawn pictures of Sora and Kairi giving paopu fruit to each other. A small smile brushed his face. "I always knew it," he whispered. When he was younger, he had had a crush on Kairi. Now he knew that those two belong together.

He closed his eyes as he heard footsteps coming into the cave. "He, he. Sora, I found your guy's drawing," he figured it was Sora because no one came into the cave but the three friends, and very rarely at that.

"So, that's his name. I will have to remember that," A voice that he didn't recognize said.

Riku turned around fast, curious to see whom it was. When he looked, however, there was no one. Strangely though, there were little rainbow things flying in the air all in the cave. He turned back to where he was facing first and still saw nothing. "Who's there?" He yelled to the air.

Suddenly, voices erupted in his head. There was so many voices and they were so loud he couldn't comprehend what they were saying. His head was starting to hurt. He clenched at his head with his hands and fell to his knees. He knew he was starting to scream, but the voices silenced them. Just as everything seemed to be at its worst, everything went silent and the one voice that talked to him before said clearly, "I'm doing this for you, my love."

After, everything went black.

* * *

"Thanks ma. See ya later." Sora said as he walked out the door to his house. His mom had said that he had to do chores all day because he was very late getting home last night. He worked from 8:00 in the morning to 6:00 in the afternoon and his mom had decided that he did enough for the day. He was allowed to stay out until 8:00, in other words, 2 hours. He ran a few houses down to see if Riku was home. Once there, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Riku's mom answered. She was a skinny tall woman who had long, light blond hair and the same blue eyes as Riku.

"Hello Sora dear," Sora and Riku had known each other for so long that Riku's mother was like a second mom to Sora. "Do you need something?"

"Hi, Is Riku here?"

"No, I'm sorry. He said that he was going to that island of yours. He's been gone all day."

"Oh, okay. Well, tell him I said hi."

"See you later, darling."

"Bye." Sora said while walking away. Being gone the whole day was a little odd. He probably wanted to wait and see the sunset. Sora looked over at the sun. It was going down. "Wonder if Kairi is with him…" he said aloud.

"No, Kairi isn't with him," Sora heard an energetic voice behind him say. He turned around and saw Selphie standing there with Kairi. Over the past years Selphie hadn't grown much, only measuring to about 5'1". She had the same trademark hair and yellow dress.

"Man, Sora," Kairi started, "didn't think your mom would let you out of the house."

"I know, she made me work, what, 1, 2," he counted on his fingers, "10 hours."

"Yeouch…" Selphie said.

"Well Selphie and I were going to her house for a sleepover. Tidus and Wakka are ignoring her again."

"Stupid blitzball…" Selphie said. She looked over Sora's shoulder and smiled. "Hey, Riku! Where have you been all day?" Riku stopped walking and looked at Sora.

With no emotion what so ever he said "Sora…" He closed his eyes and continued, "Sorry, I don't feel good." He walked away.

"What's up with him?" Selphie asked.

"That was weird…" Sora said.

"He probably has a bad headache or something. We will check up on him tomorrow."

"But now," Selphie started, "we have a pizza waiting at my house. Guess we'll have to leave you Sora."

"You'll leave me and I have to go back to my mom. Thanks." Sora said faking sadness.

"Your mom isn't that bad," Kairi giggled, "we will spend time together after we get Riku tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine, see ya guys."

"Bye, Sora!" The two girls chorused as they walked away.

* * *

Okay, two chappies done. I hope to get these chapters done and posted quickly. 


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter. First off, this chapter will answer Tronnit's question. Also, in this chapter, I mention the 'chasers'. Note that I haven't explained them yet and they are not just the creatures in this chapter.

* * *

A dark portal appeared in the middle of the courtyard at Disney Castle. After being there for a few seconds, someone stepped out of it. This young man was clad in a black leather suit from his neck down. On his back was a sheath that held some kind of sword. You could tell this man wasn't very old, probably still in his teens. He had silver hair down to his shoulders and bangs that almost completely covered all of the right side of his face. Probably the most striking thing about him, though, was his blue eyes, which had slits for pupils. A smile was on his face.

"Sister did a job with this place. They won't know what hit them," he said while unsheathing his twin blade with his left hand. Raising his free hand he closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, the whole courtyard started to fill with black creatures. These creatures walked on 4 feet, had long, sharp claws, and spikes coming up from their backs. Pointing his finger towards the entrance of the castle, he said, "Go my chasers."

The creatures started running in that direction through the stone that blocked the way inside. Smile on his face and sword in hand, he walked through the hole that the creatures were flowing in.

The cornerstone of light, a huge, sparkling, round stone on a pedestal in an almost empty room. Everything about the room and stone seemed as it had always been, but the stone wasn't working as it was supposed to, as everywhere in the castle was filled with strange creatures. With the cornerstone were two mice. They were carefully examining the stone.

"What could be happening?" Questioned one of the mice. She had a pink dress on with a crown. She was Queen Minnie.

"This isn't good, not at all. Nothing looks wrong with the cornerstone," the other mouse said. He didn't have a crown, but from his clothing you could tell he was royalty. He was King Mickey.

"This happened before, when you were gone, but I thought Sora locked the door on the other side…" Minnie said looking at a white door in the room.

"Your Majesty, we need help! These things aren't stopping!" Said the royal court wizard, Donald Duck from above.

"Minnie, stay here. I'm gonna go help Donald and Goofy!" Mickey said while running up the stairs to the throne room. Donald and Goofy were struggling to fight the creatures that were filling the room. Drawing out his keyblade he slashed at the nearest one and killed it making it turn into what looked like black dust. Jumping up from another attacker, he spun in the air, jumped on one of the creatures and, as landing, slashed into two of the creatures. As the creatures disappeared, however, double the amount seemed to reappear.

"Your Majesty, we can't take much more of this!" Goofy, captain of the royal knights said charging into two of the creatures. Suddenly, all of the creatures disappeared into the black dust.

"That isn't something the captain of the king's knights should say," the man with silver hair, said.

"You're the person who sent those monsters!" Donald exclaimed.

"Oh, I wouldn't call them monsters, but enough of that. Your Majesty, I've been dying to meet you," he started with an evil smile, "Kadaj."

"What are you doing here?" Mickey questioned.

"I need information you have," Kadaj said holding his twin blade up.

"Let's get him, Goofy!" Donald yelled. Donald raised his staff as Goofy charged towards Kadaj. Donald shot a fireball, but Kadaj hit it back at him with his sword. Donald fell to the ground. On the other side of Kadaj, Goofy was charging towards him. Kadaj turned around, grabbed Goofy by the arm and swung him. He threw Goofy against a wall and, once he hit, Goofy stayed down.

"Now down to business. Where is it Your Majesty?" Kadaj asked.

"Where's what?" Mickey said confused.

"Oh, don't you know?" Kadaj said sarcastically. He started to walk towards Mickey, "Don't play stupid with me. I don't like liars. Where is the Omega?"

"I don't know what the Omega is!" Mickey said.

"You were with Xemnas during his last moments, were you not? He was the last one with it. You must know what, or at least where it was," Kadaj closed his eyes in frustration, "where did you fight him?"

"I don't know," said Mickey stressing the words, "I swear it."

"Fine then. Swear it on your friend. What's his name?" Kadaj pretended to think, "oh, yeah, Riku."

"You have Riku? Let him go!"

Kadaj called up a dark portal. "Once you tell us where the Omega is, than we will," Kadaj said as he walked through the portal, disappearing from sight.

* * *

"I'm worried about him, Sora," Kairi said with a worried face, "why wouldn't he have gone back home last night?"

It was the next day. In the morning Sora had met up with Kairi and they went to Riku's house. When they had got there, Riku's mom had said that he didn't come home last night and had assumed that he had spent the night with Sora. Sora lied and said that he was with him and just forgot for a moment that he was with him last night. He did this so that she didn't worry. Now, they were walking around thinking.

"I'm not sure… He was acting strange yesterday, though," Sora said.

Kairi gasped, "You don't think Xehanort got him again do you?"

"He couldn't have. When Xehanort was controlling Riku, Riku kind of had a weird voice. Also, if it was Xehanort, than he would have straightaway summoned heartless."

"I think yesterday Riku was at the island all day. Why don't we go there and see if anything's up."

"Yeah, let's go." The two ran to the end of the beach where their boats were tied up. They untied one, got on it and started rowing to their island.

* * *

Man, I love how this is going. I also finished planning how the knights are going to fit into the story. Here's a clue: Xemnas when you are fighting him on that dragon thingy.

Anyway… Please R and R!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad that some people like this story. I would like though, if some people would tell me more about what they did or didn't like, though…any way on to chapter, what is it…4.

* * *

"No one will understand," said Riku, sitting on the tree where the friends always sit. When he talked, however, his voice was weird. It sounded as if it were his voice and a higher voice. Suddenly, for a half second, it seemed as if a ghost of someone appeared than disappeared. With his normal voice he said, "The keyblade masters will pay. All of them!" He clenched his eyes shut and a tear slipped out. Hearing voices yelling for Riku, he wiped away the tear and looked towards the beach where the voices were coming from. Just whom he was expecting. He stayed still and looked back at the ocean.

"Hey Riku, what's up?" Sora said jumping up on the tree next to Riku.

"What's wrong? We noticed something's up. You feeling okay?" Kairi said concerned.

"Everything," he started, "everything is the damned problem. The greed of people, the want of power of everyone, the sheer ignorance of people. I want to be free… free of all that."

"Riku…?" Sora said with obvious confusion in his voice.

"Thought you would have figured out by now. I am not your 'Riku'. I shouldn't have expected it," he said as he jumped off the tree. He walked a few steps away. He stretched his right arm out and a long blue, one-handed sword appeared in it. "Time to meet your end, keyblade master, princess."

"You're not Riku…" Kairi whispered.

Sora jumped off the tree and ran in front of Kairi. His keyblade appeared in his hand. "Let Riku go!"

'Riku' jumped forward and brought his sword down on Sora's keyblade. Sora pushed him back and started running towards him. Riku's sword met Sora's keyblade, but suddenly he changed his running direction. Sora followed him. Riku stopped, turned around and slashed than kept running past. He turned around than did the same thing 5 more times. Sora was breathing hard after that attack and picked himself up. He raised his keyblade and prepared to use cure. Just as he got his keyblade all the way up, Riku came up to him and slashed vertically immediately followed by a powerful horizontal slash to the abdomen. With that slash, Sora flew into the waters of the ocean and his keyblade disappeared leaving a bunch of sparkles where it was before. There was a huge splash followed by deafening silence.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled running to get near to the edge of the rock. 'Riku' stopped her.

"He's not dead. I plan for him, however, to be when this world goes to pieces," he said. Looking towards the secret place.

'_He's alive,' _Kairi thought relieved by this news, _'I have to protect the world! I can't let him destroy it!' _She started to run towards the secret place, "I won't let you destroy this place!"

He ran up from behind her and grabbed her arm roughly. He flipped her around than got her by her neck, "And, you're going to stop me? I plan the same thing for you, princess." He set her down so that she was on her feet than quickly slashed at her in the same way he had done with Sora. He heard the same splash than silence. His sword disappeared from his hand as he started to walk towards the secret place. Just as he was about to enter, he turned towards the orange orb of light sinking into the mirror below it, the sunset. Quietly, he whispered in his double voice, "soon Lenne, soon."

* * *

"Donald, you had better come back in time for our date." Daisy Duck said pushing her finger in Donald's chest.

"I will try." Donald said.

"Yep, ahuck. It shouldn't take too long." Goofy said with his eyes closed and a huge smile on his face.

"I don't know about that, Goofy. Kadaj was strong, and when he left he said 'us' and 'we'. That means that there are more people like him." Mickey said looking at the night sky. All of a sudden, he gasped. A star in the sky was exploding.

"That's the second one this week," Minnie said with sadness in her voice, "please, Mickey, hurry and come home."

"I'll be careful. Besides, I'm bringing Donald and Goofy with me. Before I come home, though, I have to make sure that Riku is okay. Kadaj said that they had him."

"Your Majesty, please don't worry about the castle while you are gone," Daisy started, "Minnie and I know enough magic to get by if more creatures come."

"Yes, and while we are at that, we will try to find out what is wrong with the cornerstone."

"Okay," Mickey smiled, "but Chip, Dale?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" The two said together.

"If anything at all becomes too much, then don't hesitate to call us. We will come right back and help."

"Okay!"

Donald, Goofy, and Mickey said their goodbyes as they stepped into the gummi hangar and prepared for another journey to stop evil forces.

* * *

"_Is he okay?" A voice said._

"_He looks dead. I think he is dead." A higher, second voice said._

"_Like you would know P. He's breathing, and," the first voice stopped for a second, "he has a pulse. We have to help him."_

"_Look how bad that cut is Z. He ain't gonna live from that."_

"_Just…go tell your sister that I'm bringing someone over. She can heal him up."_

"_Why do I hafta?"_

"_Cause I am gonna carry him and he is gonna be heavy as hell."_

"_Man no one should have to face my sister in any condition."_

"_You only think that because she is your sister. Just go. I'll be there in a while."

* * *

_

Fourth Chapter done! Now, anyone who played FF X-2 should know who that is who has Riku. Anyway, just to let ya know, I will be gone and inaccessible to a computer for all of next week, so I won't be able to post at all for next week. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back. Sorry that I'm writing slower, but on G4 all week is E3! It is on for 3 hours a day and I want to watch it. So…yeah…On to Chapter 5…

* * *

"Palom!" A young female voice yelled, "you didn't tell me the guy that was coming over was hurt!"

_"Sorry, Parom, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing," the second voice from before stated._

_"Spur of the moment?" The first voice from before said very loudly, "sorry if you didn't notice, P., but I've been carrying this guy on my back for a close to an hour! I think that was more than enough time to tell her! Ouch, my back…"_

_"Well, you didn't have to go and carry him ya know, Z.!" the one named Palom said._

_"What were you going to do, you little 7 year old, huh? Make him somehow magically float or something?"_

_"You two stop acting so immature. I'll try to heal him. Zidane, go lay down. Your back will be fine," the female said. "Palom, go with him. All you will do is get in the way."_

_"Will not!"_

_"Just come on, P.," the guy called Zidane said, as footsteps were heard walking away._

_"Let's see if we can heal you, my friend."

* * *

_

He was on a soft bed. He was warm and under thick blankets. He had his eyes shut, and it was silent, save for the light snoring coming from somewhere in the room. Slowly, Sora opened his heavy eyes and sat up. There was a window open and it was light outside. Looking down to where he remembered getting slashed, he saw nothing. Next, he looked over to a bed to the right of his and saw the back of a blond haired guy in deep sleep. Something that really struck Sora, though, was that a tail was hanging off the edge of the bed. "Weird…" he said.

He swung his legs over the bedside and stood up. After he got off the bed a huge creaking noise was made. He walked over to a window that was to the left of his bed. Carefully pulling the curtains open he looked at the town that was outside. It was a nice little village with many houses. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue with very few clouds. When looking at the distance he saw lakes, cliffs, and grass and flower fields. Ultimately, though, at the very back there was a broken castle that looked extremely familiar. Now that he mentioned it, however, the houses looked familiar too.

"So, you're finally awake. You know, you weren't the lightest thing to carry," said the voice coming from the bed. Sora turned around and looked at him. This guy had a blue vest with a white shirt under it, blue gloves and pants, and two daggers hanging from his belt. He had blonde hair that was brushed to the sides of his face.

"Oh, he, he, sorry."

"Don't be. By the way," he held out his hand, "Zidane."

"Sora."

"Nice to meet ya. Look," Zidane started, getting up from his bed and stretching, "come out into the living room and we will get you something to eat."

"Okay." Sora said as he followed Zidane out the door. Once he was at the doorframe, however, someone ran up to him and started speaking. This young boy had a green body suit and a red cape on. He had brown hair that was kind of bowl cut, and he looked to be about 7 years old.

"Hey, hey, hey! Did you come from that star that exploded?" Immediately after he said that a book hit him in the head and he fell to the ground.

"Palom! Don't be so rude!" A girl that looked to be his twin said. She wore the same thing, except that she wore a red body suit with a green cape. She walked over to Sora and started to say in a sorry voice, "I'm sorry about my rude brother, Palom. He never thinks about others. My name is Parom." The boy named Palom was rubbing his head and got up.

"You guys, this is Sora." Zidane stated.

"So, did you come from that world or star or whatever?"

"Palom!"

"What…star?"

"A few days ago, a star exploded," Zidane started while tossing an apple up and down, "the next day P. and I found you. Oh, by the way, I call Palom, P. You were really badly hurt."

"Really…" Sora started, and then suddenly said really fast, "You didn't happen to find anyone else did you? You know, a girl with kinda long red hair?"

"Nope. Sorry." Zidane said.

"Oh…"

"Why?" Parom said looking up at Sora.

"I knew it!" Palom started, "You were from that star, weren't you?" An apple hit him on the head. Obviously, Parom stole it from Zidane.

"Palom! Stop being so insensitive!"

"Stop hitting me with stuff on the head!" Palom shouted back.

"Hey, you guys, where are we? When I looked out the window this place kinda looked familiar…" Sora asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Parom said sympathetically.

"Hey, so you went to other worlds too? Awesome! You're just like Leon and Cloud. Awesome!" Palom shouted.

"Palom!" Parom shouted once again.

"Leon and Cloud? You know them!" A smile went on Sora's face, "Wait, so does that mean we're in Hollow, I mean, Radiant Gardens."

"That's good," Zidane started, "guess you're not as bad off as we thought."

* * *

Yes! Another chapter. Just to let you know, just in case you didn't figure it out already, the parts in this chapter and last chapter that were in italics were what Sora was hearing when he was fainted, in his subconscious, or whatever. Anyway R and R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hmmm… I don't really know what to write for an author's note. Well I guess we should just get on to the story then…

* * *

"This place in disgusting," Kadaj said standing on a cliff in Radiant Gardens, far from the village. Seeming to be their leader, he was standing between two young men who looked slightly older than him. The other two had black leather suits, silver hair, and blue eyes with slit pupils like Kadaj's.

"Those are our enemies, aren't they brother?" The one to the right of Kadaj said. He was only a little taller than Kadaj, and his hair went down to the middle of his back. He talked in a calm, quiet voice.

"Don't cry, Yazoo," the guy to the left of Kadaj said. He had hair that was really short, sideburns, and he was taller and stronger than the other two. He also looked older than the others.

"They are. Humph, and it looks as if the dead guy didn't take care of the keyblade master," Kadaj said as he saw the spiky haired keyblade master walking the streets with other people in the distance. "Some help sister got."

"Don't cry, Loz," the man named Yazoo said to the tallest and strongest one. Though he was the biggest, he did look as if he was going to cry.

"We can take care of the keyblade master and our other enemies here too. And who knows, the master might know about, or even have, the Omega. Imagine how happy sister would be!" Kadaj said with enthusiasm in his voice and raising his arms. After reflecting on what might happen, he turned towards Yazoo and said, "Yazoo, you know what to do."

Yazoo nodded as the other two called up dark portals. From his belt, he took out his Velvet Nightmare. The velvet Nightmare was a weapon that was a double-barreled gun designed to look like two swords set side-by-side. "I won't hold anything back, brother," Yazoo said as Kadaj and Loz disappeared into their portals. Swinging the Velvet Nightmare in his hand, he started walkingcloser tothe village.

* * *

Sora was looking around the town eagerly. It was simply amazing how dramatically something could change in a few years. Last time he came here you could tell that it needed reconstructing, but now, it looked as if it had never been crushed. He could truly see why it was called Radiant Gardens. Suddenly, a waving hand snapped Sora out of his thoughts.

"Yoo-hoo, Zidane to Sora?" Zidane was walking Sora around town to get to where Leon was living. Palom, much to his disagreement, stayed home and got a lecture from his much more mature sister. Continuing, Zidane said, "Have you been listening to a word I said?"

"Oh, sorry. This place is so much more different than I remember it."

"When did you come here last?"

"Hmm, let's see… I think about three years ago."

"Oh, yeah. No doubt that it has improved a bunch. Man, way back then, right when the world came back, I remember I had to go thieving for food. That's how I met Palom and Parom."

"Really? They did seem pretty young."

"Yeah. The world came back to normal, what, 4 years ago? I was 12. I found those two when they were like 3 and helped them and stuff. I don't remember what the world looked like when it got all darky and destroyed 13 years ago, but from what I heard it was beautiful. Anyway, back on topic, Leon lives right there," he said pointing to a small house close by.

"Come on then, let's go!" Sora said while starting to run to the door. When there he knocked and waited. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. "I guess he's not here…"

"Figures. He only comes here to eat and sleep. Sometimes not even to eat. Or sometimes he lets other people use his house, and he doesn't live here for a few days."

"Hey, Zidane, how do you know Leon?"

"He let us live here a while and stuff. He's really a nice guy, ain't he?"

"Yeah. Where do you think he is now?"

"Maybe he is outside of town… he likes to go there to make sure nothing gets the town."

"Let's go see."

* * *

Leon was standing in the middle of a field of flowers staring at the different colors on the ground. He walked a few steps forward, the chain on his neck and the chain of the bright blue gunblade on his shoulder made small clanks as he did. Stopping near beautiful blue and purple flowers, he crouched down and picked one. _'Rinoa likes these kinds of flowers…'_

Carefully, he put the flower inside his black unzipped jacket. Finally having the town completed and having Radiant Gardens look as it had been before all of this happened, it was his personal goal to make sure it stayed this way and to protect it the way he was unable to do when he was younger. "I hope it always stays this way," he said in a quiet whisper.

"I don't," Yazoo said coming from behind Leon. Not knowing whom this was, Leon turned around and held his gunblade up with both hands. Yazoo only smiled. "This place is gross." Yazoo pulled out his Velvet Nightmare.

Leon ran up to him, swung his gunblade, and pulled the trigger. Yazoo held up his weapon and pushed him back, immediately back flipping a distance away. Yazoo shot a few times at Leon, and Leon blocked each one. Yazoo started talking in his calm voice again:

"In-between force," Yazoo said while about to fire a few more shots, "it ends now."

* * *

Sorry it isn't much. I am really tired and sick, so I can't write much. As always R and R. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chappie 7! Anyway, like I said, I'm gonna be gone for a week starting the day after tomorrow, so I won't be writing then. To the story! Man, after playing Final Fantasy VIII a lot, it is hard to call Squall, Leon…

* * *

Cocking his Velvet Nightmare, Yazoo prepared to shoot. Leon held up his Lion Heart gunblade and blocked the two bullets that Yazoo shot. Holding his arm up towards Yazoo, fire started to form in Leon's hand. Seeing what he was planning, Yazoo jumped up and shot again two times. At the same time, Leon's fireball shot forward barely missing Yazoo. The bullets hit the ground as Leon ran out of the way. Leon ran towards Yazoo and quickly started to slash at him multiple times, pulling the trigger each time. Yazoo was able to block half of the shots, but got hit by the rest of them. Immediately after, Leon's gunblade started to gather energy. He ran forward, knocked Yazoo into the air, slashed him 15 times extremely fast than, once more, slashed to the other side causing an explosion. Leon landed on his feet, while Yazoo crashed down hard.

At this time, they were both breathing hard. Yazoo got up to his knees, aimed and shot 3 times in a row. Leon blocked 2, but the last one hit him on the right side of his chest. Leon then fell to his knees, clenched his eyes shut, and held at the wound. '_I have to get up…'_

"Leon, stay down!" A voice said running in front of him. Forcefully opening his eyes, Leon saw a young man with a tail and two daggers held out.

"Zidane?" Leon said.

"Yep. Stay here. Sora and I will finish this."

"Sora! Sora's here?" Leon said as Zidane ran off. Sure enough, a young man with spiky brown hair and a keyblade was going towards the enemy.

* * *

"What do you know, three of you," Yazoo said starting to get up.

"Who are you?" Zidane said running up to Sora's side.

"Yazoo," Yazoo plainly stated.

"What do you want?" Sora said.

"Humph," Yazoo jumped away from them then started to shoot at them. Zidane jumped away while Sora blocked. While away, Yazoo called a dark portal and disappeared through it.

"He got away…" Sora stated quietly.

"Come on Sora, Leon's hurt!" Zidane said while running to Leon. Sora followed.

* * *

Leon was breathing hard, eyes shut and left hand holding the gunshot wound. "Wish this could have been under better circumstances, Sora…"

"Come on Leon," Sora started, getting on Leon's left side and kneeling in the flowers, "let's get you to your house and we'll talk there." He got Leon's left hand and helped pull him up. Sora took Leon's left arm and put it over his shoulders.

"Zidane, go get Aerith. She can help this." Leon said.

"Got it!" Zidane said and started running.

Following Zidane, Leon and Sora walked behind him.

* * *

Stumbling out of the dark portal, Yazoo fell near his two brothers, still breathing hard. Again, they were in a dark room, but only those three were in there. "I…I couldn't get him, brother. He was stronger than we thought. Than…two more of them came…"

"Three forces in between…" Loz said to himself.

"Don't…cry Loz…" Yazoo said.

"I'm NOT crying!"

"Hmm… we need to go tell sister. She'll know what to do," Kadaj started. "She can use that girl you kidnapped, Loz. Than, we can defeat them. And who knows, sister's useless 'help' might have actually got our brother." Kadaj walked to Yazoo and helped him up. Kadaj helped him stand on his two feet, and raised his arm. It started to glow a greenish-blue. Suddenly, a power started to swirl around Yazoo. Yazoo immediately felt better. "Let's go," Kadaj said while calling another dark portal. All three walked in and disappeared.

* * *

"I'm glad you're here, Sora," Yuffie said while Aerith finished up healing Leon. Yuffie usually hung out with Aerith, and was ecstatic about Sora being here.

"I'm glad I ended up here."

"I'm sorry about your world…" Aerith said in a sad voice.

"It isn't your fault…did you guys happen to see Kairi here?"

"Nope. Sorry," Yuffie started, "What about your other friend, what is it…Reno, Rufus…"

"Riku, Yuffie." Leon corrected Yuffie with a sigh. Aerith had healed him completely.

"Yeah, that's right," Yuffie said, "Riku. So what's up with him?"

"I…don't really know. That's sort of the reason my world is gone. Riku was somehow possessed by something or someone. He attacked me."

"Ah, so that's why we found you hurt." Zidane said.

"Yeah. Anyway, after that, I blacked out. He must have destroyed the islands…"

"Sorry," Aerith started, "Maybe the king would know about them. I think Cid has some sort of thing on his computer that would let you talk to people in the Castle."

"He said he was working on something," Leon again corrected, "we don't know if it works."

"Come on Squall," Yuffie said in a whiney voice, "Stop being such a pessimist."

Over the years, Squall had gotten used to the name Leon, so he now just preferred being called it. "It's Le-" He started but got cut off.

"Zidane and I will take Sora to Cid's." Yuffie said pushing the two to the door, "See ya!"

"See you later Yuffie!" Aerith called out as the three left.

* * *

Another chapter! In this story, I'm using a LOT of Final Fantasy Characters… well, later I promise I will use Disney. Kingdom Hearts wouldn't be Kingdom Hearts without Disney! 


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, I'm back! To answer Lady Midori GreenStar's review, yes I am gonna add more FF IX characters in. I know for sure where one is gonna go, but I have only two more ideas for other ones. Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

Yuffie knocked on the door that lead into Merlin's house. All three suddenly heard a few voices talking frantically inside. "Hey, Yuffie," Sora said, "I thought we were going to Cid's place. This is Merlin's house, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Yuffie started, putting her ear to the door, listening to the voices carefully.

"Cid's computer is in here," Zidane said in a matter-of-fact voice, "He and Merlin have been working on it together because Merlin can transport only himself to the castle to communicate with that king. That's what I've heard at least."

"Forget it. I'm going in." Yuffie said opening the door. When it was open, no one was in except three small figures turned towards each other, talking loudly. The obviously didn't notice them walk in. All three were talking at the same time, hovering over the keyboard of the computer. You couldn't hear what they were saying clearly. "Yuna! Rikku! Paine!" Yuffie shouted, "You know you aren't allowed on Cid's computer!"

"He, he," the blond one, Rikku, said laughing nervously, "yeah… you see… the thing is, uhh…"

"Cid gave us special permission to go on this," the black haired one, Paine said in a not-at-all nervous voice.

"Yeah! That's it, that's it!" Rikku said.

"We just wanted to help him find something," the last one, Yuna, said in a happy cheerful voice.

"Oh, hey Sora! Long time no see, huh?" Rikku said in a fast voice, flying over to Sora.

"Yeah, and you've grown so tall too," Yuna said flying behind Rikku.

"If you two are done dilly-dallying," Paine started, flying behind them both, "we've got work to do."

"What are you guys doing on the computer anyway?" Sora asked the three.

"Oh, we were just looking up info on th-" Rikku started, but was stopped when Paine flew up and covered her mouth. Rikku was muttering something behind Paine's hand.

"We are just trying to find something for him, that's all." Paine said in her all-to-calm voice.

"Yes, nothing more!" Yuna replied.

All of a sudden, a big black and white furry dog came running in the room followed by a woman with medium black hair. She wore a black tank top with blue shorts, and something like a blue dress only buttoned once at the top over it. She gasped and yelled, "You three KNOW you're not allowed on Cid's computer!"

Paine flew over to the keyboard, pressed a button that closed everything they were doing, and then disappeared. Rikku gasped at the sudden appearance of the woman, and disappeared like Paine. Yuna bowed her head and said a fast "Sorry!" Then followed the other two.

"Those three ruin everything…" she said going over to the computer and pressed a few things.

"I take it you're not in a good mood, Rinoa." Zidane said while petting Rinoa's dog, Angelo.

She turned around and seemed like she just noticed that they all were there, "Oh, hello! And to answer your question, Zidane, I am in a good mood. Just been looking all day for Squall…"

"You mean Leon?" Sora started, "He's over at his house."

"Who might you be?" Rinoa said looking at Sora.

"Oh, yeah. Rinoa, this is Sora. Sora, this is Rinoa." Yuffie said pointing out the people as she said the names.

"So, you're Sora. Squall's told me so much of you! You're more handsome than I imagined," Rinoa teased Sora. He almost immediately blushed up.

"Hey, Rinoa," Zidane said changing the subject, "Sora wants to get in touch with the king. Is the thing for that working?"

"Well, yes, but there's problems at the castle. Merlin's over there now and who knows where Cid is. We got it to work the other day, but the day before yesterday, when Merlin came back here, he said that the castle wasn't in good shape. I didn't get the details, but I know that the king isn't there."

"He isn't there? Man…" Sora said disappointed.

"Look, Sora," Rinoa said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Let's go over to Squall's. You can have a good night's sleep there. Tomorrow, both Cid and Merlin will be back here and we'll talk. You know, see what we can do, okay?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go!" Yuffie yelled while running out the door.

* * *

Leon was sitting on his bed. His hand was on his head and his eyes were closed in thought. Aerith had gone a while ago and left him to thinking about the man that attacked him. _'In-between force…what could that mean?'_ He usually thought too much for his own good about little things like this…

The door opened and four people and a dog walked in. "Hey, Squall!" Rinoa said with a cheerful voice. Rinoa was the only one that Leon actually let call him Squall. "What have you been doing all day? I looked for you in here this morning and you weren't here…"

"He was in the flower fields, got shot a few good ones…" Yuffie started.

"You got shot! Who did that? Are you still hurt?" Rinoa said looking all around Leon.

"I'm fine, Rinoa."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Sora," Leon motioned Sora to come next to him, "I need to ask you something. Without everyone watching." Everyone turned away and started talking to each other.

"What is it?"

"That man… he was talking to you, right?"

"Yazoo?"

"The man that shot me."

"Yeah, Yazoo. He didn't say much…just his name."

"Oh…"

"Why? Did he say something to you?"

"Yeah. He called me something like an in-between force…"

"That's weird…"

"Hey," Rinoa popped out of nowhere, "you two done talking?"

"Now we are." Leon said getting off the bed.

"Sora, we better find a place for you to get some sleep. You look wiped out," Rinoa stated.

"He can stay here. Since Aerith healed me, I'm not tired."

"Thanks Leon!" Sora said. Leon just smiled back and walked out the door.

"Wait up, Squall!" Rinoa yelled running after him.

"Well, we're gonna go get some sleep now too." Yuffie yawned.

"Goodnight, Sora," Zidane said as the two walked out leaving a tired Sora to go to sleep.

* * *

Well this one's done! Look, I need help. Somewhere in the very near future I'm putting a character I made up in this story. I drew a picture of the character cause I was bored. I want to know if anyone could help me so I could put it on the Internet. If anyone can help, tell me in a review and I'll email you. R and R please! 


	9. Chapter 9

I don't really have anything to say but that I love how this story is goin! Well I guess I will get to the story right away. Oh and I'm gonna answer kingdom219's question. I really don't want Sora to look for his friends throughout the whole story like the last two games. It would kinda get repetitive. They will come in pretty soon.

* * *

"No, I won't do it!" A young woman's voice yelled.

_'Always in a dark room. Why do these people like the dark so much?' _The person controlling Riku thought. He had just walked into the room and was waiting to speak.

"Silence girl! You will do as I say or suffer the konsequences!" Another woman yelled. A second later the first girl screamed in pain, as if she were dying. It continued for one more second than pure silence followed.

"Such a strong willed girl with such a curse…" A calm male voice followed.

"I kan use her when she's in this state. You," she said turning towards 'Riku', "now's not a good time!"

"When can I see her?" The person controlling Riku said in his double voice, "I've kept my part of the deal! You said you would have her!" He was now to a screaming point.

"Kome back later! Things like this take time! And don't loose the boy, we need him."

"You had BETTER take care of it soon." 'Riku' said stomping away.

"It's amazing. A strong emotion in the heart can do so much…" the male voice said.

"Go to that wretched Disney Kastle. I know one of the princesses is there. HE didn't bother to kill her. Do it for him, and I will 'work' with this girl."

"Very well." The man said. He did a bow then left the room.

"Now, pretty young lady, you have things to do for me…"

* * *

Sora was lying on the bed, hands behind his head, and his only companion, Angelo, sleeping on the floor. The room was almost completely dark with only a little light shining from the sunset. "How do they expect me to sleep with Kairi and Riku gone?" He sighed. Of course he was tired, but he just didn't feel like sleeping.

_'I would have ended up dead if they didn't find me…what if Kairi…'_

"No…she can't be dead," he closed his eyes in thought regretting that he started this conversation with himself, "Riku would never be able to forgive himself. Even though it wasn't really him…"

_'I wouldn't have been able to tell Kairi how I felt…I wish I had her good luck charm with me. I could really use luck now…'_

"I wish I had Kairi with me…" he whispered, barely audible. He rolled over to his side and did another sigh.

_'What if I can't see them again? I would miss them so much…'_

"Damn it…" he whispered. Now the room was completely hidden in darkness. The soft breathing of Angelo and the noise of the crickets outside were forming something like a song, something like a lullaby that made him actually feel like sleeping. He closed his eyes. It kinda felt like something was forcing him to go to sleep…

'Guess I will just find out more tomorrow…" 

Sora pulled the down blanket over his arms. _'He he, wonder what Donald would say if he knew I was sleeping in down blankets at Leon's house…'_ a smile formed on his lips as he slowly gave into deep sleep.

* * *

_He was in a dark hallway. Metal floors and walls were surrounding him. He started to walk forward, but he wasn't controlling it. It was as if he was just watching as someone was doing the actions for him. Suddenly he heard a voice:_

_"So, you're the person…the keyblade master." A male's voice stated._

'Fool…'_a small quiet woman's voice said. It didn't sound as if it was said out loud…_

_"Answer me!" Guess it wasn't said out loud…_

_"You dare fight me?" The woman's voice said calmly. The weird thing was that it was coming out of Sora's mouth… "Armies have been sent against me. They didn't stand a chance. You come to me and expect to defeat me single-handedly?"_

_"Yeah. I've heard of you. We're one of the worlds that does know of you. I can't let you live!" The male said._

_Sora turned around, again not in his control, and held out his hand. What was strange was that up his arm was pitch-black tattoos or something. He saw the man standing in front of him. He had blond hair down to his shoulders, wore yellow, blue, and red long shorts and t-shirt, and lastly a very familiar blue sword. In Sora's left hand, pitch-black smoke appeared and from that smoke a sharp keyblade appeared. The keyblade was even sharp at the handle. He wondered how his hand was so strong it didn't get cut. He felt a smile form on his lips. "I can see your heart. I know why you're doing this. Love is so strong…"_

_"Shut up! I'm going to kill you before Zanarkand's army even comes close!" With that the man ran forward and raised his one-handed sword and brought it down on Sora's keyblade. All of a sudden, everything went black and he heard a different woman's voice:_

_"I'm sorry, my friend."

* * *

_

Okay, just to let you know, just in case you didn't catch on, in the last part where everything is italics, that is Sora's dream when he is sleeping. Well, as always R and R!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't have much to say… well I will just write… wait… I GOT TO MY TENTH CHAPTER! I'm soo happy…

* * *

"I haven't heard anyone snore this loud before…" That was Yuffie. It was true, he did snore loud, even when he was half asleep. Riku and Kairi wouldn't shut up about it.

"I don't know Yuffie. Squall snores pretty loud as well," That was Rinoa. She was the only one that teased Leon like that. She was the only one that Leon let tease him.

"Whatever…" of course, Leon.

"I don't snore…" Sora said in a groggy voice.

"Yes you do, Sora!" Yuffie started, "Come on, get out of bed." With that, she grabbed Sora's arm and yanked him off the bed.

"Owww!"

"Okay, now that you're up," Rinoa started, "we have some good news and some bad news."

"You just HAD to pull me off the bed, didn't you Yuffie?"

"Yep," Yuffie laughed, "always works the best!"

"Cid's computer crashed." Leon stated.

"You're always the bearer of bad news, aren't you Leon?" Yuffie said giving Leon a sour face.

"Those stupid faeries…" Rinoa said. You could tell she really didn't like Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

"So I can't talk to the people in the castle!" Sora said loudly.

"Hold up Sora. You didn't hear the good news!" Yuffie smiled, "Merlin said it would really drain him, but he might be able to actually transport you there!"

Sora jumped to his feet and ran to the door. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Yuffie twisted the doorknob and opened the door. She walked in followed by an eager Angelo. Leon was about to walk in, but two things appeared in the air and bounced off his head. You could hear the bonk on his head clearly. "Ow! God da-"

"Oh, sorry Leon!" Yuna said giving him a small bow.

"Where's Rikku?" Pain asked towards Yuna. Another thing appeared in the air and a thing bounced on Leon's head more harder than the other two.

"Mother f-" Leon started.

"Woo-hoo! Yfacusa! E muja vmoehk!" Rikku yelled in some kind of weird, unknown, language to Sora, or anyone else from the look of it. She flew to Yuna and Paine.

"Rikku, crid ib. Sora, do you think we could talk?" Paine asked.

"We're busy," Leon said in a voice that clearly said 'go away now or someone's gonna get hurt.'

"Oh… It'll only take a second…" Rikku whined in English.

"What do you need?" Sora asked to the three girls.

"Squall and I will go inside," Rinoa said as Leon clearly started to go in. She followed.

"Well, Sora…" Yuna started, "what keychains do you have for your keyblade?"

Sora looked at her suspiciously, "Why do you want to know?"

"We're treasure hunters, duh." Rikku said rolling her eyes.

"What Rikku meant was that we want to know some of the different treasures from different worlds," Paine corrected.

"I'm kinda busy. Look, I'll come back and tell you later, okay?"

"Come on, why can't you just-" Rikku started flying around Sora.

"We'll ask later, bye!" Yuna disappeared followed by her two friends.

"Those three are so weird…" Sora walked into Merlin's house.

"Why, hello Sora my boy! You ready to go?" The wizard in blue said. He did look prepared to go.

"Umm… I just got here…"

"What if he doesn't come back here?" Rinoa said with a look of worry on her face.

"You know what?" Yuffie started, "You probably will come back."

"She's right. You always have." Leon said with his eyes closed.

"Okay, then. I guess we'll see each other later!" Sora said.

"Come here if you're in some kind of trouble. We'll always help you out!" Yuffie smiled. Leon didn't say anything to Sora, but instead smiled at him.

"Bye!" Rinoa said. "We'll tell Zidane and Aerith you said bye."

Sora nodded and stood next to Merlin. Merlin raised his hand and smoke appeared. They were off to Disney Castle.

* * *

Okay, this is by far my shortest chapter… well anyway; the next one will make up for it. I have a few things in mind for it, he, he, he…just kiddin! No, but I really do have things in mind for it… Never mind… As always, R and R! 


	11. Chapter 11

I don't have really anything to write for an author's note… I may just stop doing the ones before the chapters. Anyway, I'll get to the story now.

* * *

Kadaj was kneeling on one of the towers of Disney Castle. His face didn't show happiness, in fact, it seemed like he was mad. He saw a dark swirl in the clouds. A white dragon flew out of it and on it's back was a man. Kadaj fixed his view on the ground. The dragon landed behind him, and the man walked next to Kadaj. This man had the silver hair, but not the eyes, of Kadaj. It went down to the middle of his back and none was in his face. On the top of his head was a feather. He wore dark blue shoulder armor that covered up his breast area and long white sleeves. His midriff was bare. He had on dark blue, very short, shorts and connected to the top of those was a white cape like thing that hung over the back of his legs. He had long black boots on. This man wore a calm expression on his face.

"Sister sent you too, Kuja… brother." Kadaj said to him.

"Where's his majesty?" The man named Kuja questioned. Along with his calm expression, he had a calm voice.

"He's gone. Probably to find his friend." Kadaj stood up and continued, "Wherever the hell he is."

"We have the key."

"Do we now?" Kadaj seemed cheered up with this news, "I'm glad the dead guy got him before the king found out I was lying to him. Looks like the 'help' isn't totally useless."

"He's merely a bird just wanting to fly away, to find his mate and escape from the evils of life. He will try to reach his goal no matter what."

"Whatever, brother. Sister gave him orders and he is expected to follow them. I don't care what he's after. Anyway, we have a princess to take care- what's that?" Kadaj questioned and pointed to the ground. There was a small cloud. It disappeared than two figures appeared. One, a wizard in blue, and the other one they knew to be Sora. "Humph. Two birds with one stone! I'm goin' down. Send your chaser and cast spells from here."

Kuja nodded and Kadaj jumped down. Kuja went to his dragon and said to it, "Go. Bring pain and despair, the way you once felt." The dragon did a loud cry then flew off.

* * *

"That was fast…" Sora said as the smoke cleared out of the way. They appeared in the courtyard of the castle in a matter of two seconds, and it was as green as ever. The only thing different was the big hole in the wall of the castle. "Wow, what caused- Merlin, look out!" Suddenly, someone came down from the sky and had his twin blade pointed down. Merlin barely dodged by teleporting away from him. This young man reminded Sora a lot of Yazoo.

"You must be the one the King told me about!" Merlin said to the man, "What's your name…"

"Kadaj, old man and don't forget it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have two people on my 'to kill' list." A smile went on his face. He ran to Sora and did a horizontal slash. Sora put his keyblade up and blocked it.

"Merlin," Sora shouted as he pushed back Kadaj, "go get some help!" Merlin nodded than disappeared.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother. Ha ha ha… You'll be dead before anyone comes." Kadaj looked onto one of the towers than nodded up to it. Sora didn't have enough time to see what Kadaj was looking at before lightning surrounded him on all sides. It circled him, than all of it came together and hit Sora. Sora kneeled, surprised by the sudden hit and got hit by a horizontal slash aimed at him by Kadaj. He got hit a little distance away and, when he landed, put his keyblade up and defended Kadaj's next attack. This time, however, he counter attacked when Kadaj hit. This time, Kadaj flew a little away. Something swooped by in the air and picked up Kadaj as he was still in the air. Sora stared as the creature started to land. It looked like a dragon with white feather wings.

"Is that… a heartless!" Sora asked.

"Yeah right," Kadaj started as he stood up on the dragon, "the heartless would tear me from head to toe to get my heart." Again he smiled, "It's a chaser."

Sora had a confused look on his face. Now, a bunch of flames started to rise from the ground. They got taller than soon engulfed him. Sora jumped out of the way, but when he landed, a big ice crystal appeared above his head. Sora put his keyblade up and blocked it as it crashed down. Right after, a huge wind came and blew him off his feet. Before he could recover, the so-called chaser rammed into him and Sora flew into one of the castle walls.

Slowly he got up and ran over to the chaser and started frantically slashing at it. Kadaj lost his balance and fell off. Sora went to Kadaj and slashed at him a lot of times. Kadaj fell to his knees. Right after that, a green light flashed around Kadaj, and he stood up and he looked as if he hadn't been hurt. An evil look went over his face and he raised his twin blade. "Want to give up now? I can end it fast and without pain if you give up. Or, I can make the pain unbearable, and last for hours. Your choice."

"Yeah right." Sora exclaimed.

"Fine. Have it your way!" Immediately, the dragon flew from behind Sora and tackled him harder than before. He hit the ground hard. When he looked up, he saw a little flame in front of his eyes. In a split second, the flame expanded to a huge explosion, again throwing Sora against the wall. Kadaj walked up to Sora and raised his sword. Right as the sword was about to come down, a huge pillar of light emerged around Kadaj. He dropped his sword and screamed in pain, as if something was murdering him. After about two seconds the light disappeared, leaving Kadaj on the ground, unmoving. Sora stared in wonder. He blinked than saw the little flame again. He tried to get up but before he could, the flame again exploded. After, everything went black.

* * *

Just for your reference, the spells I was trying to explain were thundaga, firaga, blizzaga, aeroga, and flare. Sometimes I'm not good at explaining things. Man, I had fun writing this one. I wrote it constantly listening to the Advent Children version of one-winged angel. I love that song! It's one of those songs I could listen to 1,000,000 times and never get tired of. Anyway, as I ALWAYS say, read and review! 


	12. Chapter 12

_Again, he was in a dark hallway. It felt the exact same as last time, and it started exactly where it left off last time. He held the sharp keyblade with both black tattooed hands. Without controlling anything he was doing, he knocked back the man that was trying to kill him. At an amazingly high speed, Sora ran forward and slashed 15 times. In the blink of an eye the attack finished and he held the keyblade to the now kneeling man. The man was breathing hard while Sora felt as if he didn't even take one step._

_"I don't want to kill you," the small, quiet woman's voice started out of his mouth, "please don't make me."_

'I really don't want to kill who I don't have to…' _the woman's voice said in his head._

_"Don't give me that crap!" The man shouted, "You've killed so many people in so many worlds. Don't try to tell me you don't want to kill me, and… and this whole world at that!"_

_"I only wish to kill those who stand in my way, your 'summoners' for example. They wish to halt me for a reason they believe is correct, just from what they've heard from other worlds. You too will perish with those who have if you don't get out of my way."_

_"Never…I'll never stop, even if it means I die!" He picked up his sword and stood._

_"Than…I guess you shall die."_

_Again, everything went black and he heard the different woman's voice speak:_

_"I don't want to do this to you…forgive me…"

* * *

_

"Is it working?" Sora heard a high female voice say. He felt as if he was lying on a pile of rocks.

"Sora…" another female said. She had much worry in her voice.

"Ugh…" Sora moaned. Slowly he opened his eyes. In front of him was four big blurs. Only two appeared humanoid. Black overcame him again as he closed his eyes again. _'I just woke up from almost getting killed and having a weird dream…let me sleep…'_

"Look, his eyes opened!" Yet another female exclaimed.

He felt a hand go on his shoulder and give him a slight shake. "Come on, lazy bum, I know you're up. Please get up!" It was the second voice that said this. This time, it had less worry, and sounded very familiar. Sora got the energy and opened his eyes again. This time he saw everyone clearly, and knew who everyone was. From left to right was Minnie, Daisy, Merlin, than…Kairi. "How are you feeling?"

Now that he was asked, he felt perfectly fine just, well, lazy, for lack of a better word. "I feel fine…I thi-" He started, but was cut off when Kairi threw her arms around him, "Hey…"

"First I think you're dead from the islands exploding, and now… you crash through the castle wall! We healed you so many times but you didn't wake up." She lightly punched his chest; "You have to stop scaring me like this!" You could tell from her voice that she was on the brink of tears. She hung on for a minute than looked up into Sora's eyes and did a little giggle, "You're gonna give me a heart attack or something."

"He he, I'm glad to know you're okay. I was worried about you too, Kairi." Kairi got up and he slowly pushed himself up after.

"We're glad you're fine, Sora. You hit that wall really hard…" Minnie said looking to the broken wall behind him.

Sora looked at the wall Minnie's eyes were pointed at, "Oh, I'm really sorry about that!"

"I don't think it matters. One wall was already completely smashed." Daisy said.

"Who smashed that one?" Sora asked.

"Kadaj did. He and a bunch of shadow creatures," Minnie started, "actually he's the reason why the king left."

"Huh?"

"Well, you see, about a week ago, Kadaj came here. He wanted to know where something called the Omega was, and he mentioned something about there being more of people like him," Minnie explained. She hesitated for a few seconds than continued, "Also, Kadaj said something about having your friend, Riku, as well."

"He has Riku!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Kadaj… couldn't be the one controlling Riku, could he?" Sora questioned.

"No." Kairi started, "Kadaj fought nothing like how Riku fought us when the island exploded. They also acted different."

"One of the people that is with Kadaj is doing it, I'm sure." Merlin said, "I however, only have seen one of the other people."

"Yes!" Daisy exclaimed, "The man who flew down on the dragon to get Kadaj! That must be one of them."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sora wore a confused look on his face.

"After that magic was used on you, this dragon with a man on top swooped by, got Kadaj then teleported out of here."

"Ahh…Hey wait! There was this guy in Radiant Garden. His name was Yazoo and he attacked us and stuff. He looked a lot like Kadaj too!" Sora exclaimed suddenly remembering about Yazoo.

"I guess we'll have to go find those people, won't we?" Kairi said in a disappointed voice.

"Look," Minnie started, "Why don't we talk about all of this tonight or tomorrow? I know it will be hard to do, but it sounds like you will need to be leaving again, so you should probably spend the time now getting ready. We will be more than happy to give you whatever you need."

"Thanks, your majesty." Both Sora and Kairi said together. Minnie nodded her head and started to walk inside the castle through the recently made hole. The rest of the people followed her through the hole to the throne room.

* * *

Yeah, I know I ended it kinda fast, and I kinda rushed the chappie. Lo siento, gomen, sorry, however you want ta say it. I'm writin this kinda late at night. Also sorry if I don't update as often, but I got this new game (I believe a lot of people know it, you know, Xenosaga) and when I get a new game I play it like crazy. So yeah, that's tha reason…Please R and R! 


	13. Chapter 13

HIYA! Just to answer a few of the reviewer's questions. RubyVulpix: Trust me, I absolutely LOVE the Incredibles, and I want to put it in here, but I might not be able to. If I don't, there will be a 100 chance of something related to them in here. Next, kingdom219: About the dreams…I really don't want to say much, but they are a really important part of the story. Anyway, I will write the next chapter now.

* * *

"You're afraid of the heartless? That makes me laugh," A woman with green skin and covered in dark said with a laugh. She was sitting on a stone throne with a jet-black raven on her shoulder. "Someone with a heart like yours shouldn't have a reason to be SCARED of them," the woman laughed again.

Another woman was standing across from her. This woman had what looked like gray and purple horns, long gray hair that went down to her thighs, amber eyes and astonishing black wings. She wore a red dress that was closed over her breasts to her thighs, than opened, and purple gloves that covered what looked like claws. Her face and legs were tattooed with different colors. "If you want to put it simpler terms, yes I am afraid of the heartless, and Maleficent, as someone who has a lot of kontrol over the heartless, you should know that they prey off of darkness in hearts," she said.

"Fine, I see how you think, Ultimecia, however, the heartless go with the strongest people. You certainly aren't weak, I can tell that," Maleficent said.

"In all of the worlds, there are only five of us. The heartless akt by instinct. They would do anything to get to our hearts," Ultimecia did an evil smile, "and besides, I don't want to bekome a mere puppet of them as you once were."

Maleficent put on a face of anger, "I know what you want. If I were to give it to you…" she started, "…what would I get in return?"

"There is an item we are searching for. This item gives the user great strenkth, greater than any seen. It is rumored that if it were used with one of the special groups and a keyblade, than the person would be invincible akainst everything. If you would help us, than we would not try to harm you, and we would give up some of our power for you."

"You strike a hard bargain, sorceress."

"You are lukky. I never make bargains with anyone. Will you agree?"

"Just remember, I kept my end of the bargain." She raised her arm and a green glow surrounded Ultimecia.

* * *

"Is there anything else that we might need?" Kairi said while Sora put the miscellaneous healing items in a bag. They were sitting in the castle courtyard alone. Sora stopped and looked at her.

"We?" Sora said clueless.

"I'm going too."

_'I thought I had too many items for only me…' _"I can't let you go. What if you get hurt? You don't really have anything to defend yourself with."

A frown appeared on Kairi's face, "I can defend myself. Who do you think it was that saved your butt out there from Kadaj? Also rem-"

"You did that magic! How did you do that? I mean, something that strong?" Sora said dumbfounded.

Kairi seemed pleased with herself. "Yep, I did that! Minnie taught me a bunch of magic when I was here these days. We don't know exactly why that holy spell was so strong, but Minnie said it helped that I was a princess of heart. Also, remember three years ago when Riku let me use his keyblade? Even though I had no experience with it, I could use it just enough to get by."

"You're a faster learner than me, that's for sure," Sora crossed his arms and smiled, "How much magic did you learn?"

"Anyone's a faster learner than you, Sora. Let's see…" Kairi thought about it for a few seconds, "Minnie taught me that holy spell, a cure spell, and Daisy taught me a fire and thunder spell." Kairi laughed, "You think it's enough?"

"It's much more than I remember. Well, I guess if you really want to go…"

"Of course I do! I'm just as worried about Riku as you. And if my magic is as strong as it was against Kadaj, you could really use me. He, he, after all, you are completely useless without Riku and me."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Whatever," Sora laughed, "Let's go talk to Minnie. Since we're leaving tomorrow, maybe she can get you something to fight with or suggestions or something."

"Okay. Hey Sora…"

"Yeah?"

"Race ya."

"You're on."

* * *

Minnie was in the library reading a book. Quietly coming next to her, Pluto sat down, looking as if he was expecting to be pet. He let out a little whimper. "I know, I miss him too…" she said quietly to the yellow dog.

Suddenly, with a huge bang, Kairi ran into the library. Breathing hardly, she said in a loud voice, "Ha…ha…Sora…I…win!"

The next second Sora ran in. He too was breathing hard. "I…wonder why…cheater…"

"I did not cheat!"

"Yes you did!"

"Ahem…" Minnie coughed. She didn't seem too mad…

"Oh, he he, sorry your… majesty," Sora apologized.

"It's okay. It really has been too quiet around here lately. Did you need something?"

"Oh, yeah," Kairi started, "we were wondering, you know since we're leaving tomorrow, if you had anything I could use as a weapon, or if you had some advice you could give us or something."

"Hmmm…" Minnie said thinking, "I have this kind of old sword that is still useable somewhere in the castle. I will give it to you before you leave. I don't really have advice, but there was something I was meaning to give you Sora." Minnie hopped out of her chair and dug around in a pocket of her dress. She pulled out a sparkling stone. If you looked carefully, you could see that it had a bunch of paw prints on the inside. She put it in Sora's hand. "I know you have used one of these before. I found it after Kairi came and I knew I would eventually see you too."

"Is this a summon gem?"

"Yes. I don't know what it summons, but I know that you can use it right away. Sorry, I can't help you more, but I need to read on something, so if you'll excuse me…"

"We'll see you tomorrow, your majesty." Kairi bowed.

"Thanks!" Sora said. He, followed by Kairi, left the room and left the queen to her reading.

* * *

This one didn't turn out bad…at least I hope...anyway, next chapter, they probably get to another world, but I'm not quite sure which one yet. Can anyone guess what the summon is? I'll give you a clue; it wasn't in the Kingdom Hearts games. Anyway, R and R! I'll really appreciate it! 


	14. Chapter 14

"So this is the gummi ship we're using…" Sora said examining the big gummi ship in front of him. Before the night came last night, Minnie came to Sora's and Kairi's respective rooms and told them to meet her the next day at the gummi hangar. Sora, Kairi, Chip, Dale, and Daisy were there. Chip and Dale took the liberty of showing Sora and Kairi the gummi ship that they would be flying while waiting for Minnie to come.

"Yep!" Dale yelled, jumping in the air.

"It isn't as good as some of the ships that you have flown in in the past…" Chip started, but Daisy interrupted.

"Trust me. Donald sometimes wouldn't close his mouth about ships you've designed."

"Anyway," Chip continued, "this ship has high speed, can be used with teeny ships, if you wanted them, and has many mobility and weapon options."

"It also was designed to be used by two or more people, so you can make full use of its features." Dale said. They seemed to be very proud of their work.

"Umm…but I haven't driven a gummi ship before…" Kairi stated looking up at the ship.

"Don't worry. The ship can be set in different modes. We'll just set it so Sora does all of the hard stuff." Chip stated.

"Yeah, and I'll teach you some of the harder stuff as we go. I learned after watching Donald and Goofy once. It really isn't hard." Sora said to Kairi.

Everyone heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the courtyard. Minnie walked down to them followed by a walking broomstick holding something.

"Sorry I'm late," Minnie said apologetically. She waved her servant forward, "Here Kairi, this is for you." The broom held out the object. It was a rapier that was about a meter long and lightweight. It was shiny and it looked as if it never had been used. "None of us in the castle had any use for it, and it is lightweight. I thought it would be good for you."

Kairi took it out of the servant's hands and held it in hers. It was, indeed, light. A smile appeared on her face, "Thanks. I think it will be good for me."

"Sorry," Dale started while Chip ran up to the controls and pressed some buttons, "but we think that you should go in and check out the controls to check out how this thing might work."

After pressing a few more buttons, Chip ran back down and looked up at Sora, "This ship's ready to go! The mode is set so that one person can drive and maneuver while one person utilizes the weapons, if needed. Since driving can get a little harder, I think that Sora should do the drivin'."

"Come on inside! We'll show you a few things before you go and make sure you're ready!" Dale said running inside. Chip followed him.

"I guess we should say our goodbyes now." Minnie said. "I'll let you know if I hear anything to do with the king."

"Thanks, we appreciate it!" Sora started than bowed, "See ya later, your majesty."

"Yes thank you. Goodbye." Kairi said and bowed as well.

"We'll see you later than." Daisy said waving. Sora and Kairi smiled than followed onto the gummi ship.

* * *

"…and these are the controls that change the different modes." Chip finished explaining to Sora the different controls for the ship.

"Sounds easy enough. You think you got what you're supposed to do, Kairi?" Sora asked looking over in Kairi's direction. Dale had just finished explaining to Kairi what she was supposed to do.

"I think I get it enough. Doesn't looke too hard." Kairi smiled and jumped into her seat, carefully setting the rapier in a safe spot, "Well, let's get going!"

"Bye guys!" The two Chipmunks chorused running out the door. Shortly after the hatch closed.

Sora jumped in his seat and buckled in. "You don't know how much I missed flying one of these…" a big smile lit his face. He pressed a button and the engine started up. "Ready Kairi?"

"Ready as I'm going to be!"

"Let's go!" Sora pressed a few more things as the ship started going forward. The ship stopped the slow motion. "Huh?"

"Did you mess it up already, Sora?"

"No, I didn't…what's that?" Sora said pointing in front of them. Outside of the gummi ship, they saw an arrow pointing down. After looking at it for a second, the ship just started to free-fall through the ground. Kairi started to scream when all of a sudden, the ship jerked to a stop and flew forward at a high speed into space. Sora quickly grabbed on to the controls. "Phew…didn't think that would happen…"

* * *

Yes, I know a little short. Hey, I tried, right? Sorry for the halfway long waits. I couldn't decide which world should go first, but I finally did and summer is ending up being busier than school! Anyway, Rand R! 


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay, that was the most boring gummi ship ride I have ever been on," Sora said staring out the window into space. In the far distance, you could see something that resembled a world. "I mean, there was no heartless or anything to fight here…"

"Isn't that a good thing? It could mean that the heartless are gone for at least a little while," Kairi said trying to figure out which world that was.

"I guess that is."

"Hey, Sora, do you know what that world is?" She said pointing to the world.

"Yeah, I do! It's the Olympus Coliseum!"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," a blue person with a black toga and blue flames coming out of his head started, "You want to help me get Hercules? What do you want back?"

"Oh, nothing much, Hades," Kadaj said standing across from the man named Hades. Yazoo and Loz were behind him, "Maleficent said you would help us…."

"So that old witch is back? What a surprise…" Hades said sarcastically, "I don't 'work' with her anymore."

"…Anyway, all we want from you is a pass to get in the tournament. We have our own business in it as well."

"You serious?" He produced a ticket out of thin air, "How do I know I can trust you to not go with Jerkules or the goat?"

"I'm going to go in the tournament to defeat the keyblade master. He knows us and he'll do anything to stop us."

"So you're after keyboy? Ha, good luck." Hades reached over to Kadaj and gave him the ticket.

Kadaj took the ticket and gave it to Loz, "Don't lose it." Kadaj did his grin and left.

* * *

Sora and Kairi were standing right outside the open gates to the coliseum in a big city. At the time, it was night. "Wow, this is a huge city!" Kairi said staring around in wonder.

"I've never been in the city part of this place. It looks like they rebuilt the coliseum too!"

"Rebuilt it?"

"Oh, yeah, you've never been here huh? Well last time I came here it got all broken down by a monster. I wonder if they have any tournaments going on…"

"Hey, Sora," Kairi said pointing to a huge sign on the door, "could this be a tournament you're talking about?"

Sora read the sign. "I guess it is. Let's see…this one will be having…over 50 teams of fighters! The fighters must be in teams of at least 2, and to get in you have to either have a pass, junior hero or hero status, or conquered the preliminaries. The winner will win an unbelievable prize. Cool. Wait…the sign ups were today?"

"Maybe we can still get in. It has been going on all day, and maybe the people who were last in line are still out here.

Sora peeked inside the gates. He saw two little groups still waiting. "Well, I'm a hero, so they should let me in!" He said that looking proud.

"You are a hero?"

"Well, actually, Phil never gave us the 'Hero' status. He, he," he laughed nervously, "I'm a junior hero…"

"Figures. Come on let's go see if we can get signed up!" Kairi and Sora walked inside the gates. When they got up closer they saw the two groups. One of the groups had two people, a fox and a bear, in green clothes, oblivious to Sora and Kairi. The other group consisted of three people who looked half animal and half human. One looked half rat, one looked half rabbit, and the last looked half lion. They were standing in a corner, waiting for their names to be called. Sora and Kairi got to the doors. Suddenly they heard a loud "WHAT!" Come from the other side.

"What was that?" Sora said pressing his ear to the door.

"Can we go inside?"

"Yeah, let's go." Sora opened the door. On the other side there were three people. One of them, Sora knew to be Phil, another one, a really tall person with armor covering his whole body, and a person shorter than Sora with blond hair a red coat thing on over black clothes and white gloves. The short guy seemed to be extremely mad at something.

"I'm sorry, but just earlier on someone broke the preliminary setting beyond repair for the night. If you don't have a pass, you don't get in!" Phil said crossing his arms.

"What the hell! My brother and I have been standing in this hotter-than-hell sun ALL day long and now we can't get in! It isn't our fault some bastard broke your preliminary thing!"

"Look, I have no way to know if you're ready. I mean, you don't really look like a fighter, shrimp."

"Shrimp?" He looked much madder than before, "WHO YA CALLIN' A MINISCULE, BEAN-SIZED BUG THAT'S TOO SMALL TO GET STEPPED ON, HUH!" He was actually pretty small…

"Ed…" the guy in the armor said. He had a higher voice than the guy called Ed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't call you that stuff!" Phil looked over to Sora. A smile lit his face, "Look who it is, one of my junior heroes! Where's the others?"

"Not here. Just me and one of my friends. Her name's Kairi. We were hoping that we could get into the tournament."

"Nice to meet ya, Kairi," Phil said. His ears suddenly went up like he had an idea. He turned to the other people. "Hey, which one of you will be fightin' more?"

"Ed will!" The taller guy pointed to the smaller one. He still had a mad face.

"You, Edward, right? Come here." Edward walked over to Phil. "Don't be so mad kid," Edward looked as if he were trying really hard not to explode again, "Sora, I need a favor from you."

"Sure, anything!" Sora exclaimed.

"Okay. Edward, Sora. Sora, Edward. Shorty, I…"

"I'M NOT SHORT, I JUST HAVEN'T GROWN YET!" Edward exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, sheesh…Okay, EDWARD, I don't expect you to beat him, but if you fight good against Sora here, than you and your brother can go in the tournament."

"Shouldn't be too hard. Okay, you're on. Come on Al." He walked out of the coliseum.

The guy in armor went up to them, "Sorry about big brother. He doesn't like to be called small in anyway. I'm Alphonse, Al for short. Nice to meet you, Sora and Kairi!"

"It's okay. Nice to meet you too Al." Kairi said shaking his hand. After that everyone walked outside to watch the fight.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Sorry, I couldn't resist not putting Ed and Al in here. They are after all square-enix characters! They are the only non-final fantasy square-enix characters in here though. At least I think so anyway! I just love Ed! Anyway, R and R! 


	16. Chapter 16

I am finally back! Just for those who didn't bother to read my profile, I have been gone for a couple of weeks, so that's why I haven't written. Anyway, I will get to it now!

* * *

"Okay, you two know the rules," Phil said to Ed and Sora. Phil stood between the two battle-ready people. Sora held his keyblade and Ed was standing, ready to fight. "Remember to concentrate, and…"

"So I beat this guy and we get in, right? Let's get going!" Ed said getting impatient.

Sora pointed out his keyblade towards Ed, "It's not gonna be that easy!"

'_Ha, ha, he doesn't even have a weapon…'_ Sora thought.

"Okay then. Let's begin." Phil raised his arms, "Contestant Edward… what's your last name, kid?"

"It's Elric!" Al shouted from the sidelines, preventing Ed from getting mad at Phil. Kairi was standing next to him waiting for the fight to start.

"Okay, our contestant, Edward Elric, versus junior hero, Sora. If Edward puts up a good fight than he is allowed in the tournament. Ready…Start!"

Phil lowered his arms than ran out of the way. Sora ran towards Ed, prepared to swing. Ed just smiled, "Ain't gonna be that easy, JUNIOR hero!" Ed clapped his hands and put them to the ground. A small wall grew from the ground right in front of Sora. Sora tried to stop running, but ran headfirst into the new wall and fell down.

Sora grunted as he pulled himself up from the ground. Ed jumped over the wall and aimed a downward punch with his right fist at Sora, but Sora rolled out of the way and Ed's fist hit and cracked the ground. Ed quickly kicked with his left leg and Sora again rolled out of the way. Ed threw another punch with his right arm and it hit Sora's keyblade as Sora swung. It sounded as if metal hit metal, and Ed didn't even flinch from the attack to the arm. They continued to hold like that, the two trying to push the other down. Sora stared at Ed's arm.

"What's your arm made of?" Sora asked, still holding.

"What's your weapon made of?" Ed asked right back. Sora was even more confused by Ed's question back. Why would anyone want to know what his keyblade was made of? He didn't even know. "This should answer your question," Ed ducked and jumped back. When he landed, he again clapped his hands and ran his left hand over his right arm. As he did, the clothes on the arm tore and his arm turned into a metal blade. He ran towards Sora and slashed at him. Sora guarded than counterattacked and hit Ed. Ed flew into the wall that he recently made.

"Phew. Okay, okay, you two can stop. Kid, you're in. I like your ah…talents," Phil started, stopping the two. You could tell he was impressed by Edward's abilities.

"We're in?" Ed said getting up, "Did you hear that Al, we're in!" He clapped his hand and the blade and reverted his arm into an auto mail arm. He than clapped his hands and touched the wall. It sank back into the ground.

"Alphonse, right?" Phil asked to Al, "Can you fight like your brother?"

"Yeah, but it takes a little longer. I'll show you." Al knelt down in the sand and drew some kind of circle. He than put his hands on it and a few spikes came up from the ground. After, he drew another circle around it and put his hands on the circle. He made the spikes go away. "Also, with this armor, I am kinda strong."

"You are gonna wear that armor in the tournament, right?" Phil asked to him.

"Uh…I kinda have to…"

"Okay than, you're in with your brother."

"Hey, old goat, I gotta ask you somethin'," Ed asked walking up to Phil, "What's this big prize that goes to the winner? Is it something from your so-called gods?"

"You just have to wait'n see. Sora, you're automatically in because you have a junior hero title. That is assuming that you want to and have at least one more person fighting with you."

"I want to of course, but could my two friends get in? One of them is right here," he pointed to Kairi, "and the other is…well…we have to find him, but once we do he would want to join."

Phil walked over in front of Kairi and looked at her. "You got anything to fight with?"

Kairi looked a little nervous, "Well, I have a rapier and I can use magic…"

"You can join, but don't complain to me if you get hurt," he turned to Sora, "what about your other friend, though?"

Kairi spoke, "Oh, he fights with the same weapon as Sora and he is faster and stronger than Sora."

"Is not!" Sora yelled.

"He is," Kairi whispered to Phil.

"Fine, but I don't know if you two are cut out to be in here."

"Thanks Phil!" Kairi said. Phil walked into the lobby. Ed turned to Sora.

"So, what is your weapon made of?"

Al heard what Ed asked and turned around, "Ed, that's cheating!"

"No it isn't!"

"I uh, really don't know myself."

"Okay…" He along with everyone else walked into the building.

* * *

Once everyone was inside, Phil turned to them and spoke. "Sorry to kick you out so soon, but it's late and I still need to sign people up. I will make sure you know when the tournament starts. I need to ask you two," he pointed to Ed and Al, "a few questions. Sora and Kairi, you can leave."

"Hey, Phil, before I leave," Sora started, "Do you know where Hercules is?"

"He's off visiting his parents. He will be back for the tournament."

"Gotcha. Well, guess I will see ya later!" Sora waved and exited the building, followed by Kairi.

"This will be fun. I'm sure Riku will like it too!" Kairi said to Sora.

"Yeah, I know Riku'll…" Sora started but stopped as someone passed him. This man was tall, had very short silver hair and wore black leather on all of his body, except his head. Sora just stared at him.

Kairi got why Sora was staring at him. That man had the same hair color as Kadaj and wore almost the exact same thing. "Is he one of them?"

"I…don't know… Let's just get on the ship. We'll wait a few minutes on there and see if anything happens in or on the world." Sora and Kairi walked back onto the ship in silence.

* * *

How'd ya like it? As always, I don't know what to say, so R and R! 


	17. Chapter 17

Space was so beautiful. The dark purple-blue sky, speckled with stars everywhere. It really gave someone time to think about, well, whatever. Especially since there have been no heartless around the worlds or in space chasing them. The only sounds surrounding were the sound of the engine…

…And Sora snoring. Kinda broke the beautiful silence a little.

"Lazy bum…" Kairi said looking over to the sleeping Sora. He was sprawled out over his chair in a deep sleep, a very deep sleep. She sighed as she looked back to her lap. She had a notebook and a pen she had found on the ship. Since about two years ago, she had found that she had enjoyed drawing. Also, she wasn't half bad at it. At the moment, she was drawing both Sora and Riku's keyblades, along with the one Riku gave her to use momentarily. They have been in the gummi ship for hours and saw nothing. Sora just set it to autopilot for the nearest world and fell asleep. Kairi continued to draw until a beep sounded. She went up to Sora and shook him until he woke.

"Huh…what's up Kairi?"

"This machine's beeping. I really don't know what it is."

"Hmm…" Sora looked around, still a little tired. He pressed a button, but nothing happened. He pressed another, and still nothing happened.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Uhh…" He pressed another button and an image appeared in front of them. It was mainly static, though. "It looks like someone is trying to get a hold of us…" he turned to the screen, "Is anyone there?"

"I think I hear voices…" a familiar voice stated from the other side.

"You're not doing it right you big palooka!" Another familiar voice said.

"Sora, isn't that Donald and Goofy?" Kairi asked.

"Hey, the voices know our names!" The one that sounded like Goofy said.

"I think I know who that is! Here, let me try." A different voice exclaimed. A few more seconds of static passed, than a clear image appeared in front of them. Kairi was right. In front of them was Donald, Goofy, and Mickey. Mickey smiled to them, "Hello, Sora, Kairi!"

Sora smiled at the friends he hadn't seen in years. He was very happy to see them. "Donald, Goofy, Micky! Good to see ya!"

Kairi was also smiling, "We've missed you!"

"Ahyuck! We've missed you too." Goofy said doing his big goofy smile.

"Not the people we've been trying to get a hold of, but just as good!" Donald stated happily in his somewhat hard to understand voice.

"Who were you trying to get to?" Kairi said.

"We were trying to get to the castle, but I guess Minnie lent you one of our ships!" Mickey started, "That isn't a problem though." Mickey looked around their ship for a second than sort of looked sad, "You wouldn't happen to have Riku with you, would you?"

"No, we're looking for him." Sora said kind of sadly.

"When our islands disappeared, Riku was possessed by something, or someone." Kairi stated.

Mickey thought for a few seconds. "I know a little about the people who have him. Do you know about a young man named Kadaj?"

"Yeah! We saw him at the castle." Sora said.

"He went there again?" Donald asked.

"Well, I don't know if Minnie told you this stuff, but Kadaj is part of a group of I don't know how many. They are after an object called the Omega. I don't know what it is or what it does. I only know that Kadaj said Xemnas last used it. I wasn't where you and Riku were when you beat him, so I don't know where it could be. I also know that they have befriended people who use the heartless, so they could use them too. You know, people like Malificent."

"But, Kadaj said kind of that he was afraid of the heartless. He was using something called a chaser…" Sora said thinking.

"They have control over these 'chasers' too. I don't really know what they are. For some reason, Kadaj's group has Riku and is keeping him alive. Anyway, the reason we tried to contact someone is that we wanted to tell them that heartless have come back in some of the worlds. Not in space yet, just the worlds." Mickey looked down at a screen, "There seems to be a lot at the world you're going to. Good thing you know your way around it!"

"I just set the ship into autopilot," Sora started, "do you know where we are going?"

"Yep!" Goofy exclaimed, "According to this here map, you are heading to…uh…"

Donald sighed and finished for Goofy, "You are flying to Traverse Town."

"I guess it is a good thing. We can take care of the heartless there!" Kairi said.

"Okay," Mickey started, "if anything big happens on one of the worlds you go to, can you contact me and tell me? It isn't too hard to do. I sent a map to you to tell you of which worlds have heartless. You should head to those first. That is the best bet."

"Okay. We will do that if you do the same for us!" Sora said.

"You know we will!" Mickey smiled.

"Nice hearing from you guys again! See you soon!" Sora said and waved into the screen.

"Bye!" Mickey, Donald, and Goofy chorused together. The screen disappeared. Immediately after, a map popped up where those three were shown. The map showed their general location and pointed out a bunch of stars. The stars pointed out had names written over them.

"Hmmm. Let's see… Agrabah, Atlantica, Metroville, Halloween Town, Narnia..." Sora said reading off some of the worlds.

"Have you been to these places?"

"Just some. Some I have never heard of. Oh, well. Let's go to Traverse Town!"

* * *

Sora pushed open the big door that led to the First District of Traverse Town. It looked almost the exact same as last time he had visited, except there seemed to be no one there. They all were probably in their homes. "Do you see any heartless Kairi?" Sora said looking around.

"No, I don't. They're here though. I mean, no one is outside…"

Sora thought for a second, "Let's go to the Second District. I should lock the Keyhole. The heartless might go away after that." Sora took out his keyblade ready for battle, followed by Kairi. They took a few steps forward and dark spots appeared on the ground. Little dark shadow heartless rose up from the ground and looked towards Sora and Kairi. "Here's our heartless. Kairi, we're still going straight to the Second District. Follow me and kill only the heartless in your way." More rose up from the ground all over First District.

With that, Sora jumped up and slashed at two heartless and killed them. Kairi followed behind him and cast a holy spell far ahead of them to get rid of a large group. She ran up to the slashing Sora and hit a heartless with her rapier. She wasn't as strong or as experienced as Sora, so her slash just knocked the heartless back instead of killing it. Sora and Kairi ran up the steps leading to the Second District using their weapons and magic to halt the heartless there. Once they were at the door, Kairi did another holy spell in front of them to buy them time to open the door. They opened it then entered.

* * *

Ultimecia looked down at the empty Second District and smiled. "Those two are here. We have to prevent them from getting to the keyhole. You however," she turned around and looked at the possessed Riku, "have to distrakt and kill them. Once they step in, I will fill this place with heartless and blok the keyhole. You will then jump down from here and run into the Third District and wait for them. Simple enough for you?"

"There have been other people here fighting the heartless in this town." Riku started in a double voice, "I can handle everyone that comes at me, but this Riku can't."

"Do whatever it takes to kill them, but don't let the boy die. Abandon him and we kan kome get him again. Oh, here are our guests." Ultimecia laughed as she watched Sora and Kairi open the door than close it. "Time to start our plan." Ultimecia raised her arm, ready to summon the heartless.

* * *

Once they were in, Sora and Kairi closed the door and stopped for a second for there were no heartless in the Second District yet. They were breathing hard.

"I haven't battled that many in a long time…" Sora started, "I didn't practice much on the islands."

"Where's the keyhole, Sora?"

"It's right down there, and it should be ready to lock. Let's go."

"Sora, wait. Is it me, or is there someone on the top of that building?" Kairi pointed to the top of the Gizmo Shop. Sure enough there was a woman on top of the building. She wasn't very clear, but her arm was raised. A second passed, than everywhere in the second district started to fill with heartless, this time not only just the shadows. There were many different types of heartless, from the shadows to the shield wielding Defenders. At the moment they stood still. Sora and Kairi looked up at the tower and were surprised by what they saw. Next to the woman, Riku was there and he jumped off the building landing in the heartless.

"That was Riku…" Sora said to himself. The woman lowered her arm. As if they were commanded, the heartless started charging and jumping towards the two. Sora slashed at the heartless that jumped near them, killed a few and knocked a few away. "Kairi, we need to get down there!" Sora shouted to Kairi. She nodded and cast a holy spell in front of them, clearing them a spot.

"Sora, jump down, I'll follow!" This time Sora nodded and jumped over the fence to the ground below. Immediately, heartless jumped onto him and started to attack.

* * *

Kairi was about to jump down by Sora, but right as he jumped, more heartless started to fill the spot. Kairi started to say her holy spell, but a heartless jumped onto her and knocked her down. She tried to get up, but another jumped on her. She was starting to get scared, because she couldn't get up. Suddenly, a woman's voice shouted out loud over the growls.

"Fire Breath!"

Fire spread around and over Kairi. It killed all of the heartless around her but didn't even hurt her. Once the fire was gone, a blond woman came up to Kairi and offered her gloved hand.

"You need help?"

* * *

Sora hit all the heartless away from him and stood up. The heartless kept swarming around him. He slashed at the heartless in front of him. Sora was so busy with the heartless in front of him that he didn't see the ones behind him. Three shadows jumped on his back. All of a sudden, Sora heard a sword slash through the heartless on his back and the shadows disappeared. Sora got up and was surprised to see whom it was.

Tidus looked at Sora with a smile on his face and blue water sword in hand. "Glad ta see you're okay, Sora!"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! Life has been busy as hell lately and I haven't been able to write at all. Summers to me seem more busy than School days…Anyway, I gave you a small insight to a few worlds I am going to use and everything. R and R! 


	18. Chapter 18

Sora smiled and got up next to Tidus. Though Tidus was a year younger than Sora, he had grown to be a little taller than Sora measuring at about 5'9". In his right hand was a blue sword with a blade that looked like water that Sora had never seen. Tidus looked over to Sora, "Ready to kick some heartless butt?"

"Yeah," Sora looked all around him, "wait a second…Kairi isn't here!"

Tidus and Sora slashed at some heartless surrounding them, than Tidus looked at Sora with a very confused face, "Kairi's with you? But she can't fight, can she?"

"Not too…" Sora started but was cut off when bright light surrounded them. All of the heartless were killed around them.

Tidus looked around, "What was that?" Tidus and Sora suddenly looked up when they heard running from up. Kairi jumped down followed by a blond woman Sora didn't know, but Tidus seemed to know. This woman wore black gloves that went up to the tops of her arms, a pink tank top, a pink skirt that went to her knees that was held by a belt, and knee high boots. Most of her blond hair was up in a bun, but some of it was to both sides of her face. Kairi held her rapier while the woman pulled out a whip from her belt. More heartless started to appear around them.

"Was there anyone else with you?" The woman asked to Sora and Kairi.

"Not really, but Riku…?" Kairi asked to Sora.

"He…he was with that woman who summoned the heartless," Sora started with sadness in his voice, "I don't think he's gonna be followed by the heartless."

The woman whipped the heartless coming near, "We need to get out of here. The others should be close to clearing out the First District."

"But what about the-" Sora started, but was cut off by Tidus.

"Yeah, yeah we know, the keyhole," Tidus hit two heartless coming towards them, "you can thank Selphie for that. We'll come back for it soon."

"Selphie's here too?" Kairi asked.

"Sorry to breakup your conversation, but we should get out. Now." The woman said as the heartless were reappearing quickly. "They are just blocking the keyhole."

"Come on, let's get going!" Tidus said as he ran to the stairs clearing the path of heartless. The woman followed him still holding her whip. Sora looked at the keyhole, than at the Third District.

"Give me a little time, Riku." Sora whispered to the air as he went up the stairs following the two and followed by Kairi. Once they were up the stairs, more heartless appeared behind them and in front of them. Tidus and the woman cleared out the heartless in the front while Sora and Kairi killed the heartless that came from the back. When they got to the door to the First District, Sora and the woman killed the heartless while Tidus and Kairi opened the door. All four of them ran into the First District and shut the door.

Unlike when Sora and Kairi were in the First District before, there were no heartless around it now, at least not that they could see. "Okay guys," Tidus started, "let's get going."

"I don't believe we've been introduced." The woman said to Sora and Kairi as she rolled up her whip, "My name is Quistis. Quistis Trepe." She held out her hand to Sora.

"I'm Sora and this is Kairi. Nice to meet you." Sora said shaking Quistis' hand.

Quistis smiled, "The people from Selphie's stories."

"Huh?" Sora said, confused.

"Remember how Selphie was always so interested in your adventures?" Tidus said to Sora and Kairi, "Well, she remembered almost every detail of them. That's how we knew where the keyhole was and how important it was. Since our islands disappeared, Selphie, Wakka, and I wanted to help get rid of the heartless here since we really can't do anything else."

"Sora! Kairi!" An energetic voice said from the sidelines. They looked over and saw the energetic girl in a yellow dress they knew all too well, Selphie. In her hands were nunchaku. She turned to her left and shouted "Wakka, over here!" Selphie ran up to Sora and Kairi and gave them a big hug. "Oh, you don't know how happy I am to see you're okay!"

Kairi hugged her back. "Yeah, I'm happy you're okay too, Selphie!"

Selphie let go of them. "Hey did you see my nunchaku?" She held up her nunchaku and pointed to a building, "I bought these at that weapon shop. Aren't they cool!"

Wakka ran up to them. "Wazzup? Didn't know we'd find ya here!" Wakka was about Riku's age and taller than the rest of them at about 6'2". He held his trusty blue blitzball in his arm.

"We found them in there," Tidus pointed to the Second District, "getting attacked by a ton of heartless. They were lucky I came along and saved them."

"Yeah right Tidus." Selphie rolled her eyes, "Sora was probably the one to save you."

"No, I-" Tidus started but was cut off by Quistis.

"Didn't you say, Kairi, that there was a Riku here?"

"Riku's here too! But then, where is he?" Selphie said looking around.

"Remember when we saw him the day before the islands disappeared, Selphie?" Sora asked to Selphie and she nodded, "Well, he wasn't exactly sick. Something possessed him. When we got here, we saw him run into the Third District."

"Man, whatever's got Riku must be strong, ya?" Wakka said.

Selphie gasped, "Poor Riku! We should go help him!"

"Yeah! We could take care of those heartless!" Tidus said.

"Yeah! Selphie exclaimed loudly raising up her arms.

Quistis looked at Tidus and Selphie like they were crazy, "That place was literally filled with heartless! We have to at least come up with a plan."

"What do you think?" Kairi asked to Quistis.

"Let's go to my house. We can get healed and find out something to do there."

* * *

I know…not as long a chapter as last time, but life has been SOOOOOOO busy. I don't have much time to write. Hope you liked the chapter! Please, R and R! 


	19. Chapter 19

Quistis' house was a cozy little house. It was only two rooms, a living room and her own room. At the moment, the living room had blankets sprawled over the floor. Everyone was in Quistis' room, Sora lying on her bed, Kairi and Selphie sitting at the foot of the bed and the other three standing up.

"So you say your friend is in the Third District?" Quistis asked to Sora and Kairi.

"He went there when we saw him," Sora started, "I think he would still be there."

"And the keyhole is in the Second District." Selphie said, thinking about it.

Sora yawned and put his hands behind his head, "That place was filled with heartless blocking the keyhole." He yawned again and closed his eyes.

"Well, Sora got this summon gem and it might help." Kairi said to them.

Sora heard Tidus start to talk, but didn't pay attention because he suddenly felt very sleepy. He snapped his eyes open to try to stay awake, but his eyes closed again and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Sora blinked and saw the blond man on the floor, breathing hard. Holding the sharp keyblade to his neck, Sora started to lift it up. The man clenched his eyes shut, preparing for what was coming. He began to bring the keyblade down when suddenly he heard a female voice cry out. _

_"Please…please you must stop!" Sora quickly turned to the side and saw a brunette, in a purple dress. Her beautiful brown eyes looked as if they were close to tears. The man immediately looked over with surprise._

_Sora heard the woman's voice in his head again. '_She's one of them.'_ He rose up the keyblade and started to run towards the purple dressed woman._

_"Lenne!" The man screamed._

_"Stop, Stop!" Sora yelled in his mind._

_Sora got to the girl named Lenne and brought down the keyblade. Suddenly, everything turned black._

_A voice echoed through his mind, **"**_**The memory…of Xehanort…Think about it."

* * *

**

"…Sora?"

Sora opened his eyes and saw Selphie and Kairi hovering over him. They both had confused looks on their faces. He sat up. Looking around the room, he saw Quistis, Tidus, and Wakka all staring at him. "What's…up?"

"Didn't think this was THAT boring." Wakka said to the awakening Sora.

"I…fell asleep, didn't I?"

"Yeah!" Selphie started, "AND, you were sleep-talking too! That must have been some dream if you were talking!"

"At first you mumbled something weird, than you said stop a few times," Tidus explained, "It was kinda weird…"

"It was a weird dream…" Sora looked down and whispered, "the memory of Xehanort…"

Kairi looked at him, "What did you say?"

Sora looked up, "Huh? Oh, nothing. What did I miss?"

"We came up with a plan to get both your friend and lock the keyhole." Quistis said.

"It's really simple, Sora!" Selphie exclaimed, "All of us go into Second District, right? The five of us will clear the heartless away from the keyhole, and you'll lock it!"

"After that, Selphie, Wakka, Quistis and I will kill the rest of the heartless while you and Kairi get Riku." Tidus said.

Sora jumped up from the bed and stretched, "What are we waiting for then? Riku's waiting!" He went to the door and walked out.

"Booyaka! I love your spirit, Sora! Come on you two!" Selphie yelled out while grabbing Tidus and Wakka's arms. She dragged them out the door behind Sora. Quistis and Kairi just looked at each other, grabbed their weapons and followed out the door.

* * *

Quistis placed her left hand on the door to the Second District. Her right hand was on the handle to her chain whip. Looking at the rest of the group, she said "Everyone ready?"

Everyone but Selphie nodded their heads. Selphie raised her nunchaku and yelled out "Yeah!"

Quistis pushed open the door to the Second District. When they walked in, however, they were surprised to see no heartless in the area.

"Uh…" Wakka started, "didn't ya say that this place was full of heartless?"

"But…It was…I wonder what happened to them." Kairi said dumbfounded.

"Let's hurry and lock the keyhole before they come back." Sora said while summoning his keyblade. Sora jumped down from the ledge followed by Kairi and Tidus. The others started to walk to the steps.

Sora approached the fountain where the keyhole was. An outline of the keyhole appeared on the stone. Sora raised his keyblade and a ray of light shot from the keyblade to the keyhole and a locking sound was heard. Immediately after, walls appeared on the ledges and steps, blocking Selphie, Quistis, and Wakka from getting to them. After a matter of seconds the walls turned invisible. He heard Selphie's voice from the steps.

"Hey!"

"Wha-what happened?" Wakka cried after. Quistis had a surprised look on her face. Tidus went up to the invisible wall separating he and his friends.

"Damn!" He said pounding once on the wall. Though it was invisible, it was hard and solid.

"I was beginning to think that you would just leave your friend behind," said a double voice behind them. Sora and Kairi turned around to see the possessed Riku leaning against a wall at the other end of the District.

Tidus then turned to Riku, "Riku…Give Riku back!" He pulled out his sword and prepared to fight.

He ignored Tidus and started to walk forward. He too took out his sword. Sora looked at the sword strangely. "I've…I've seen that sword before…" he said quietly to himself.

Taking advantage of Sora's distraction, Riku ran towards Sora.

"Sora, look out!"

* * *

Yeah, I know it's been forever. I HATE writer's block. I hate hate hate it! Anyway, sorry for the VERY long wait. With a mix of school and writers block and homework and everything else I really couldn't write much. HOPEFULLY I will get back on my writing pattern soon…. Hopefully… 


	20. Chapter 20

Sora quickly lifted his keyblade. The two weapons clanged as they hit, and each fighter pushed against the other trying to push the other back. As they were close together, Sora looked into his friend's eyes. Those weren't the eyes of Riku. The eyes that were staring back at him were full of anger, sorrow, and hate.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt appeared and hit Riku. It didn't hurt him too much, but was able to get him away from Sora. Sora ran back towards Riku and hit him twice while Kairi came up from behind and hit him once with her rapier.

"Sora, Kairi, get out of the way!" Sora turned and saw Tidus prepared to attack. Tidus ran close to Riku and jumped up in the air. He put his sword up and it started to glow. As he brought it down, light emerged from it and he yelled out, "Energy rain!" The energy flew into the ground beneath Riku and exploded beneath him sending him in the air. Riku landed with a slam on his stomach. His sword landed far away from him a second later.

Riku got up immediately and started to run to his sword. Sora got to the sword before him and stopped in front of it. To Kairi and Tidus he yelled, "Get out of the way!" Sora reached into his pocket and grabbed the gem Minnie gave to him. The gem glittered and he saw the paw prints in it clearly. "Please be good…" He held up the gem, "Give me strength!"

A cloud of smoke poofed everywhere. A second later, Sora felt something small fall on his head. He pulled it off and saw that it was a little orange kitten with a nametag that said "Oliver". The kitten looked at him and meowed.

Suddenly, Sora heard dogs howling behind him. "Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo!" Five dogs ran to his side. The first, and what seemed to be the leader was a brown and white mutt with sunglasses over his eyes. Dodger. The second was a tiny Chihuahua with a bandana on his head. Tito. Third was a bulldog who seemed sophisticated. Francis. Next was a great dane who had a goofy looking face on. Einstein. Last was a beautiful female Afghan Hound. Rita. Oliver jumped down on Dodger's back. Sora smiled as he somehow knew all of their names. Oliver and company he would call them.

Dodger looked at Sora than looked forward. He than barked and all the dogs, but himself went and surrounded Riku so Sora would have a few seconds to grab the sword. Dodger and Oliver stayed at his side. Sora made his keyblade disappear and ran towards The sword Riku dropped. He picked it up and started to run to Riku. Dodger again barked and the dogs cleared a path for Sora. He hit Riku two times as the dogs started to attack him as well. After a few times of this, the dogs all sat down and howled loud. This made Riku hit the ground. Sora patted all of the dogs on the head, lifted the gem again and yelled out "Dismiss!" The dogs and kitten disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sora stood in front of Riku as Kairi and Tidus ran to Sora's side. Riku got up to his knees slowly, than stood up. He looked exhausted. He backed up a few steps as little rainbow flying things started to appear in the air around him. The flying things flew a small distance away from Riku. Suddenly, Riku's eyes closed and he fell to the ground. Tidus, Sora and Kairi ran up to him. Tidus started to pick him up, and Sora was about to help, but something caught his eye. Behind Riku, where the flying things had gone, he saw an almost transparent man with the same look Riku had on his face a few minutes ago. The thing that really caught Sora's attention was that the man that was standing there was the man that he had been seeing in his dreams. After a second, the man, along with the wall that was keeping Selphie, Wakka, and Quistis back disappeared. The three ran up to where Riku was. Sora Looked back at Riku.

"Is he okay?" Sora asked to Kairi.

Kairi looked at Riku with a worried face, than looked at Sora. "He's hurt a little…but he's still alive."

"Hey, Quistis, you think we could let him rest at your house?" Selphie said looking over to Quistis. Quistis nodded back to her.

"Here, I'll carry him," Wakka said as he stepped up to where Riku was. He carefully lifted him up and put him on his shoulder.

"Wakka, follow behind us," Tidus started, "You know, just in case there are some heartless left in the First District." He took out his blue sword and held it in his hands. Everyone started walking back but Sora. Sora looked back to the place that the man was. Kairi looked back and saw Sora looking at that one spot. She looked back to where he was.

"What are you looking at?"

"Huh? Well, um…nothing." He than looked at Kairi and smiled, "Nothing important!"

"Well, it seems pretty important. Otherwise you wouldn't be staring like that!"

"It's nothing! Really!" Sora grinned again and started walking towards the others.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!"

* * *

Kuja sat on a cliff on the very edges of Radiant Garden. In his hand was a long, red rose. He twirled it around as he looked at the petals. He softly laughed, and the rose suddenly burst into flames. "Just like trust," He said to himself.

A dark swirl appeared behind Kuja, but he didn't flinch. Yazoo stepped out of it and walked behind Kuja. "Have you found out anything yet?"

"No. My faeries know nothing. Yet. What about everyone else?"

"…Sister has 'recruited' more people, Kadaj helped, and Loz has not found anything from the girl."

"Loz should be careful. With a thorn, that rose could be harmful."

"…" Yazoo didn't say anything.

"Who has Ultimecia and Kadaj recruited?" Kuja Questioned.

"Multiple people from different worlds. Malificent gave them power over heartless, so they can help us."

"I see…"

"…" Yazoo remained silent.

"I would like to meet these people," Kuja said as he stood up from the ground. He pushed his hair back and walked to the dark portal Yazoo just came in from. He looked back to Yazoo, "there is nothing else here for you. You should probably join Kadaj now." Kuja walked into the portal and disappeared.

Yazoo looked at the dark portal with his blue-green eyes. The wind on the cliff started to pick up and his long silver hair started to blow around. Yazoo slowly walked in the portal and disappeared as well.

* * *

"Hey you guys, look! He's awake, he's awake!" Selphie yelled over to everyone.

Riku's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light of the room, "Selphie?" he quietly said. He sat up in the bed as Sora and Kairi walked up to him.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

"How are you feeling?" Kairi asked to him.

"Umm…good…" Riku said as he looked around and saw Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Quistis (whom he didn't know) in this room he had never seen before. "Umm…where am I?"

"You don't remember?" Wakka said to him.

"Remember what?"

"We're in Traverse Town, silly!" Selphie exclaimed to him.

"Traverse Town?! How did we get here, I mean what happened?" Riku said acting as if he knew nothing of what happened.

"You mean you really don't remember?" Tidus questioned.

"No! The last thing I remember is being at the secret place on the islands!"

"You were in the secret place?!" Kairi and Sora said loud at the same time. Everyone looked at them suspiciously, and a small grin formed on Riku's face. Sora and Kairi just looked away from each other.

"Well," Quistis started, "that was odd." She walked over to Riku, "My name is Quistis Trepe, and right now you're in my house. From what I've heard, it sounds like you don't remember anything in the time that you were possessed."

"I was…possessed?" The grin melted off his face, "What did I do?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story…" Selphie said as if she felt guilty.

Tidus walked over to Riku, "None of it's your fault, okay? Umm…" Tidus was hesitant because he knew of Riku and Sora's previous adventures. He didn't want Riku to feel guilty, "the person who possessed you sort of tried to hurt us and um…destroyed the islands."

Riku looked away from everyone, "oh…"

"Riku, it isn't your fault, don't feel guilty," Sora said coming up to him. Riku looked up at Sora and Sora smiled at him. "Kairi and I are going to different worlds to try to find who possessed you and the people with him."

"You already have a gummi ship?"

"Yeah," Kairi started, "Queen Minnie lent us one, and we've already been to a few places."

"Oooooo, you have?" Selphie started. She had always loved to listen to their stories, "Where? Where did you go?"

"Uh, Selphie?" Wakka started

"Yeah?"

"Why don't they just tell ya when they are done with their adventure?"

"Yeah, Selphie," Tidus said, "You want to hear it all at once and not now." Tidus knew that Sora and Kairi weren't in the mood for storytelling, and personally he didn't feel like listening.

"Ohhh, you two always pick on me…"

"Well, it sounds like you three should be leaving soon." Quistis said, "How about you stay one more night to recover than leave tomorrow morning?"

"That would be nice! I could use a good night's sleep!" Sora exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head.

"You shouldn't be the one talking Sora," Kairi started, "You've taken two naps today."

"Sounds like Sora." Riku said.

"Hey!"

Quistis sighed, "Well, I'm getting tired. Riku, since you're a little more hurt than the rest of us, you get the bed in here, and since this is the bigger room, you guys can all sleep in here. Us three," Quistis said pointing to herself, Kairi and Selphie, "will sleep in the smaller room."

Selphie giggled a little, "Okay, come on then!" Selphie exclaimed as she grabbed Kairi's arm and led her to the other room. She didn't seem at all disappointed by the sleeping arrangement.

"Um, goodnight you guys!" Kairi yelled to the guys as she was dragged out.

"Goodnight." Quistis said. She grabbed a blanket out of the nearby closet and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Tidus just stared at the door. "Does she really expect us to all sleep on that floor?! Wakka and I barely fit! And I don't want to be snuggled by Sora!"

"Well, I'm glad I got the bed. I won't be spooning with anyone tonight." Riku said, pulling up the covers. Riku laughed while Wakka sighed.

"Did you have to say that, Riku?" Sora said.

"Come on. Let's just find a way to sleep, ya?" Wakka said to Sora and Tidus.

Someone pounded on the door, "Will you guys shut up?" Of course, Selphie.

"Hey Selph," Tidus started, "don't open the door in the morning. You will probably hit someone if you do."

"Okay, I'll try to remember. Just shut up and go to bed now."

"You know what? I'll just sleep at the foot of the bed. I will be squashed, but it's better than snuggling." Tidus picked up a blanket and lay down on the floor. Wakka just lay down on the floor near the bed, away from the door.

"Wait, I don't want to be near the door!" Sora said. Everyone laughed at him.

"Too bad Sora, should've been quicker, ya?" Wakka said to him. Sora just sighed and lay down.

* * *

_"Evil…" A woman's voice sounded. Everything around him was just dark. There was nothing visible. The woman sounded as if she was crying._

_"Evil…That's all this is…"_

_"What is?" Sora said to the nothing._

_"It destroyed everything I know…"_

_"…"_

_"Some say it brought peace and harmony…"_

_"Could you be talking about…?" Sora's voice said._

_"…But it only brings chaos and destruction…nothing more."_

_"The Keyblade…" Both voices said together._

_"I will go with darkness," The woman's voice started, "It personifies what this curse is…"_

_"Don't…don't do it." Said Sora._

_"I will kill them all…and when they're all gone..."_

_"Don't…"_

_"I will end it with myself."

* * *

_

"This isn't good…" Ultimecia said to a group of eight people. The group consisted of Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Kuja, and four of the new recruits. The first one was a giant alien type person who strangely looked like a shark. The next one was a woman who was dressed in white clothes, and looked like she belonged in royalty. Third was a skinny woman who some would describe as 'scary beyond all reason'. Last was a young man dressed in a superheroes' suit, with a cape and orange hair. "The mouse king is teaming up with others of the light!"

"All we have to do is squish that mouse like a…well like a mouse," the shark like giant said.

"Well if it were that easy 'captain' Gantu, than I'm sure they would have done it long ago!" the young man said.

"I would have to agree with Gantu, Syndrome," the woman scary beyond all reason said, "he he. All we would have to do is put him in a box. Next we put him in another box than mail it to Gantu and he could squish him like a cockroach!"

"Who knows…" Said the lady dressed like a queen, "Yzma and Gantu might be right. We just have to isolate that mouse. He is the one bringing notice to the people of the worlds."

"Am I correct when Jadis says that she has an army behind her?" Kuja asked about the queen, Jadis.

"You are correct." Jadis said to him.

"Than it's simple!" The young man in the cape, Syndrome, said out loud.

"Yeah, all you have to do is somehow attract our enemies into your world, and attack them there," Kadaj said.

All of a sudden, small rainbow flying things appeared in the air behind them. They soon materialized into an almost transparent man. "Hm. You're back," Loz said out loud.

"Without our brother…" Yazoo finished.

"He isn't our brother, Yazoo." Kadaj said to Yazoo, "He's going to be against us the whole way."

"I assume you took kare of the princess and keyblade master, did you not Shuyin?" Ultimecia said to the man named Shuyin.

"They…They were too strong. Even for me." He knew Ultimecia was going to be mad, but he really didn't care.

"You let them go?!" Ultimecia exclaimed.

"Hm," the scary woman, Yzma, started, "it just adds one more step to your plan. Take care of the princess. She shouldn't be too hard."

"Not necessarily. This princess has a heart of pure light. Ultimecia, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and I…we have hearts of pure dark. One holy spell from our princess almost killed Kadaj." Kuja explained, much to Kadaj's displeasure.

"Well then, it looks like we'll have to take care of them as well," Gantu, the shark like alien said, raising his laser gun, "I can bring heartless into space and attack their ship."

"All the rest of you have to do is watch for them in your worlds. See them, and kill them at all kosts. One thing, however, don't kill the silver haired boy. Bring him here alive. I don't want him dead." Ultimecia said, "Dismissed." Gantu, Jadis, Yzma, and Syndrome walked out of the place.

* * *

Sora lay in his floor bed. He was awake, but had his eyes closed, still wanting sleep. He listened to the sounds on the other side of the door. All three girls were awake and they were talking, but he couldn't make it out exactly. Wakka's snoring kinda blocked all noise out. All the guys in his room were asleep. Currently he was afraid someone would walk in and hit his head with the door, because the door swung towards him and he was literally against it.

Sora turned his concentration to his dream last night. He didn't see anything, just heard a voice and talked along with it. It was about a woman, a keyblade master who thought it was a curse for some reason. She talked about going with darkness and killing people…than herself…not too nice. He had to wonder, did it have something to do with his other dreams? Should he tell Riku and Kai-

"Everyone, rise and shine!" Selphie had opened the door.

"OWWWW!" Sora had snapped up immediately and started to rub his head. With the combination of Selphie's loud wake up and Sora's loud ow, everyone in the room woke up pretty fast.

"Sora…do you have to yell this early?" Riku said still laying in bed

"Oh my gosh Sora, I am so sorry!" Selphie said as she ran over to Sora. On the way, she stepped on Wakka's hand making him yell and snap up. "Oh, I am so sorry Wakka!"

"Oww, my head…"

By this time Tidus was sitting up too, "I knew it! I knew someone was gonna get hit!"

"Everyone, get up! Time to go on your adventure!" Selphie walked back to the door, "Oh, and I'm sorry for the injuries I have caused." She walked out and closed the door. On the other side of the door, you could hear Kairi and Quistis asking what the commotion was about.

Riku sat up in the bed, "Did Selphie hit you with the door?"

Sora was still rubbing his head, "Yeah. Now I have a bump on my head…"

"Man, my hand hurts..." Wakka said.

Sora rubbed his head one more time than stood up. He walked over to the door and walked out. After, something caught his attention, "Wait a second…didn't you say we got the bigger room? This living room is much bigger than the room we slept in."

"I was wondering when you guys would notice! Duh, if you guys were smart enough to know that Quistis gave you the smaller room than whe would have given you this room!" Selphie said very loudly.

Tidus just walked out and missed the conversation, "Hey, Selph, where's Quistis and Kairi?"

At that time Wakka and Riku stepped out of the room as well, "How early were you guys up anyway?" Riku asked.

"First, Kairi and Quisty are over by your gummi ship. Second, I would have been sleeping far longer than you, but Quisty and Kairi are natural wake early people, so they kinda got me up too."

Sora grabbed an apple on the table and walked to the door, "What are you waiting for? Let's go meet them!" The pain from his head seemed to be gone.

"Okay, come on you three!" Selphie got up from behind them and pushed those three out of the door.


End file.
